Anna Princess of Narnia The Golden Age
by blueangel1415
Summary: I was once a princess of Narnia. I was once married to one of the great kings of the Golden Age. Not now though, they have all forgotten. Please Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

_'' I was once a lady knight, and princess of Narnia. Unfortunately, I am no longer royalty, although once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen. Although, I do not think this is true; not for me at least because my husband, my fellow rulers, nor the Narnia's that I once loved, and still love, remember that I was once ruled. I know this is confusing so I will start my story .A story of who I was, and who I am now. I really don't know where to start though; I guess from the very beginning. _

_My name is Anna Grace and for as long as I can remember I lived next to the Pevensies and I was their friend. As the years went by I saw them change as the war got worse. Peter, once so care free had the look of someone who had the weight of the world on their shoulders. Susan, who to be quite frank used to be fun, now always had her head buried in a book. Edmund, he had changed the most he was so bitter. He and peter used to be as close as brothers could be and now lashed whenever he got the chance. Finally, there was Lucy who had been effected less than the others, but I saw that the light in her eyes had dulled. As for me, looking back I had become quiet, but like the rest I made the best out of what I had. The five of us ended up leaving though, to the country where it was supposedly safer.'' _

**" I love you.'' my mom whispered in my ear as I was ready to board the train.**

**"I love you too.'' Those were the only words that were exchanged before I boarded the train. I waved at her and then took my seat. It was silent in the compartment, and there was sense of immense sadness, and also a fear of what was going to happen to us, and to our families. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity we arrived. It certainly was the country since all there was a wooden platform. After a car passing us a women arrived in a carriage and introduced herself as Mrs. Macready. She was very strict and had a quick temper. **

**Lucy was homesick like all of us, she just showed it more. Peter tried to reassure her,'' We can go exploring tomorrow it will be great.'' It rained the next day and we just sat around doing nothing particular . **

_**Looking back now I was thankful for the rain that day because without it the events that took place after that day may never have happened.**_

**'' Of course it's raining.'' I heard Edmund say, I sighed and shook my head.**

**'' Why don't we all explore the house.'' The house was enormous most rooms were just spares, but we did find rooms lined with books and paintings, one even had a suit of armor in it. We searched all of the rooms looking for some kind of adventure to pass the time. I opened a door to discover another spare room with only a wardrobe, '' Nothing in here.'' I said. We all walked forward to go and find another room, but when I looked back I saw Lucy still standing in the room, '' Coming Lucy?'' I asked.**

**"In a minute.'' I nodded and ran to catch up with the others. A few minutes later Lucy ran up to us panting exclaiming, '' It's okay I'm here.'' **

**"What are you talking about?'' asked Susan. **

**"Haven't you been wondering where I was? I've been gone for hours.'' **

**" No Lucy you haven't it's only been a few minutes.'' **

**'' I went into the wardrobe and I had tea with Mr. Tumnus.'' **

**"I think the house is getting to her.'' Edmund murmured.**

**'' Honestly Ed it's obvious Lu's just making it up; a story.'' Peter said. **

**" Not I'm not, come look for yourselves.'' We all checked inside and out, we found nothing but the fur coats, and the back of the wardrobe. **

**" Lovely story Lucy you almost convinced us.'' Peter chuckled but Lucy's face started to get red,**

**'' It wasn't a story, it was there honestly.'' **

**" I think that's enough Lucy.'' She didn't say anything but I could tell she was disappointed. If that was because that we didn't believe, or because she couldn't get back to this so called ' Narnia', and back to ' Mr. Tumnus the faun', I couldn't tell. She was miserable for days, which was a shame because it was so nice. Edmund was no help, he teased her endlessly about it. The next rainy day we all decided to play hide and seek. I saw Lucy perk up and I knew she would certainly visit the wardrobe. Susan had found me behind a tapestry, and peter behind a suit of armor, and were just about to look for Edmund and Lucy when they burst into the room. **

**''Edmund's been to Narnia with me!'' Lucy exclaimed excitedly. I looked over at Edmund who a superior look on his face.**

**'' You saw the land in the wardrobe?'' questioned Susan. **

**'' It's just pretend, all for fun.'' Lucy got a disbelieving look on her face and stormed out of the room. Peter and Edmund instantly started to fight. I took a deep breath to calm myself, I may have been the same age as Edmund but I had, had to grow up because of the circumstances. **

**" Both of you that's enough! All this fighting isn't going to help anyone. Especially not Lucy.'' I said. We found Lucy later; her eyes red and puffy. Everyone was miserable and Edmund seemed especially bitter. Peter and Susan thought she was going mad and decided to go see the professor. I was confused, on one hand Lucy wasn't one to lie, but I found it unbelievable that a whole other world could exist, especially in a wardrobe. I had been reading when they got back, '' What did he say?'' **

**"He believes her.'' Susan said simply. **

**"Really?'' I asked disbelievingly. **

**'' Yes he says it's probable. If that's so why can't we get in?'' Peter looked absolutely perplexed. **

**'' Maybe it's because we have to believe in Narnia, or at least the idea of another world.'' I suggested timidly. They didn't say anything they seemed to be in their own world. Finally peter whispered, **

**'' Maybe.'' The professors house was well known and Mrs. Macready showed visitors around the house often, and since she didn't particularly like children we were told to keep out of the way. Susan, Lucy, and I were playing reading when we heard Mrs. Macready's voice, as well as several others coming our way. We quickly ran to find the boys. We found them standing around a suit of armor discussing how to take it apart. **

**'' Mrs. Macready's coming with a whole group with her.'' Susan said. We all ran around trying to get away from them, but it seemed as if they were following us. **

**'' Let's go in to the wardrobe room. They won't follow us there.'' I said. Soon we were in the room, but like all the others they seemed to be right outside the door. We saw the handle move, and on the ushering of Peter we climbed into the wardrobe. We sat there for I could only guess would be twenty minutes . I heard Edmund cough from the dust and everyone shifted.**

**"I hope she hurry's up.'' Susan whispered. I shivered and from what light there was in the wardrobe, which was only a sliver, I could see my breath. **

**" it's awfully cold for a wardrobe.'' I commented. I could see them nod. **

**I heard someone shift again and then,'' Something's poking into my back, and I'm sitting on something wet. It's getting wetter every minute.'' **

**'' Oh! I think I'm sitting against a tree!'' I heard Susan exclaim. **

**" We're here!'' Lucy yelled, and I heard her run, and a few moments later I heard snow crunching. We all followed her and we all had to blink as we came face to face with the sun. **

**" Narnia.'' I whispered and smiled as I saw Lucy with the biggest grin on her face. **

**'' Sorry for not believing you Lucy.'' Peter apologized, we all nodded are heads and apologized to Lucy. Except for Edmund who had a very dark look on his face, and something occurred to me. **

**"You lied.'' I said simply. He jumped as he was so immersed in his thoughts, and a guilty look came over his face, but disappeared just as suddenly as it had come. **

**" Why you little--'' Peter looked about to yell ,but he stopped and then shrugged. I guess he was just so use to Edmund acting this way that he finally just gave up. **

**'' What do we do now?'' Susan asked. **

**" Well I think Lucy deservers to decide that.'' Peter said**

**'' I want you all to meet Mr. Tumnus.'' **

**" I think we should take the coats. After all if you think about it were not even taking them out of the wardrobe.'' said Susan. Peter took out the coats, which were more like robes for us, and made are way to Mr. Tumnus's house. When we got there it certainly wasn't what I had imagined. The door was off its hinges, there was pots and pans strewn everywhere, and nailed to the carpet was a note. **

**'' Come one I'll be able to read it better outside.'' Said Peter. The note read, **

_**The former occupant of these premises, the faun Tumnus, is under arrest and awaiting his trial on a charge of high treason against her Imperial Majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia, Chatelaine of Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands, ect. , also of comforting her said Majesty's enemies, harboring spies and fraternizing with humans.**_

_**signed Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police, **_

_**LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!**_

_**"**_**Who is this Queen, Lucy? What do you know about her?'' I asked worridley. I think we were in even more danger than we understood. **

**" She's not a queen, she's a witch. She put an enchantment on Narnia so it would always be winter, but never Christmas.'' **

**" I think we should go home. It's awfully cold and getting colder every minute, and we haven't brought anything to eat.'' **

**" No we can't, it's all my fault he got arrested.'' **

**" What can we do? It is the police after all.'' Edmund said. **

**'' I'd vote to go back, but there's no way to guarantee that once we get back to the professors that'll we'll be able to come back.' 'Peter said. So we all agreed to keep going on. I was wondering what to next when Lucy shouted, '' Look there's a Robin! I wonder if he can talk? Excuse me Robin, but could you tell us where Mr. Tumnus has been taken to?'' The Robin didn't answer, instead he flew to a tree a few yards back and we all took steps near him. This became the pattern until suddenly the Robin flew away. **

**" Now what are we going to do?'' Said Edmund. **

**'' Sh! Look there's something over there.'' Susan whispered. Indeed there was something moving from tree to tree. A beaver by the from the looks of the tail. **

**'' Hush.'' the beaver said. **

**'' I think the beaver wants us to follow it. Should we? What do you think Lu?'' Peter asked**

**" I think it's a good beaver, lets.'' **

**'' Further in the woods.'' Said the beaver. I was still bewildered by the talking beaver. Only when we were in the thick of the forest did the beaver actually talk to us. **

**" Are you the sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve.''**

**" Some.'' Answered Peter. **

**''Sh! were not safe.'' **

**"Why aren't we safe?''I asked.**

**" The trees, most of them on our side but there are some who spy on us for **_**her.''**_

**'' How exactly are we supposed to know which is the right side. How do we know you're not the enemy?'' Edmund accused**

**'' Quite Right, here is my gift to you.'' He handed her a piece of white cloth which I recognized as her handkerchief. **

**'' It's my handkerchief that I gave to Mr. Tumnus.'' **

**" He knew they were coming for him. He told me to meet you, and take you to Aslan,'' I didn't know who Aslan was but when Mr. Beaver said his name my spirits rose, and I had a feeling that Aslan could fix this whole mess. '' Come, we have to get somewhere we can talk safely and have some dinner.'' He led us to damn and ushered us in. '' I expect Mrs. Beaver is waiting for us.'' **

**There was another Beaver inside working on her stitching, and as soon as she saw us she dropped it. '' Oh and I thought I would never live to see this day!'' We all looked at each other confused. **

**Edmund was the first to speak, '' What do you mean? What day?'' The beavers looked at each other and then finally said, '' I think we should get dinner ready first then we will explain everything.'' Mrs. Beaver answered. We got dinner ready and when everything was done, and we were sitting at the table, and when Mr. Beaver was smoking his pipe, did he begin. **

**" Mr. Tumnus has no doubt been taken to the witch's house, and is to be turned to stone.'' He took a puff of his pipe and blew out the smoke. **

**" Can't we go rescue him?'' Lucy had a horrified look on her face. **

**" No you would surely be captured only Aslan can save him.'' **

**"Who is this Aslan? Is he a man?''**

**" Certainly not, he is the king of the wood, a lion. Aslan's return signifies the end of winter. The end of her rein, It is a part of an old rhyme, **

_**Wrong will be right, when Aslan comes in sight,**_

_**At the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more,**_

_**When he bares his teeth, winter meets its death,**_

_**And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again **_**.**

**" Why are we here then if he can fix everything?'' Peter said**

**'' That is another old rhyme, **

**When Adams flesh and Adams Bone Sits at Cair Paravel in throne, The evil tine will be over and done. **

**" There are four thrones, and when Aslan overthrows the witch, then you will rule.'' I thought about the old rhymes, four thrones, four siblings, it only made sense. " If that's try then why am I here?'' I asked.**

**" I know you were brought here for a reason, a purpose. I can't tell you what it is though, the only one that can answer that is Aslan himself. That is why I brought you all here, so I could take you to him.'' **

**" Where's Edmund?'' Lucy said looking around. I looked around and he was nowhere to found. We looked for him calling his name, '' We have to go looking for him.'' Peter said getting on his coat. **

**" Why? I already know where he's gone, he has betrayed us all. He's gone to **_**her**_**'' Mr. Beaver said. **

**" No not Edmund he wouldn't.'' Said Susan. **

**" Has he been here before? Alone?''**

**"Yes.'' Lucy said.**

**"Then he has joined her, probably eaten her enchanted food.'' **

**" All the same, he's our brother, we have to go.'' **

**"No!'' yelled Mr. Beaver " Don't you all understand he's the bait and if you all go to her guaranteed she'll have several new statues. The only way to save your brother is to go to the stone table, to Aslan.'' **

**"Then take us to him.'' Peter commanded. Mrs. Beaver packed a sack full of food, and then we were all off. We walked, and walked, and walked for what seemed like miles. It didn't help that it was dark, and the woods were so thick that the moon barley shone through. I tripped on several rocks, and fell once landing in the snow and ice. **

**'' Are you okay?'' Lucy asked concerned. **

**" Fine.'' Even though it hurt I got up and started to walk again. I was so tired I felt I could drop in the snow again. I wondered when exactly we were going to rest. Finally, Mr. Beaver turned from the river bank we had been following and led us to some bushes, where a deep hole was. The bushes completely covered it so we could not be been seen. I followed the others and laid down in the hole, it was small, but it was protected from the fierce storm. I put my head to the earth and breathed deeply smelling the earthy scent, and closed my eyes. Before I knew it I was dreaming, and in my dreams there was a magnificent lion sitting beside a stone table. His eyes calmed me but held an urgency to them . Nevertheless, I slept peacefully that night. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I awoke in the earth to the sound of jingling bells. I froze and sat up as quietly as I could looking around, I saw the others were awake. Mr. Beaver crawled out of the hole and we all waited to see if we were to be taken to our death, or if the sleigh would pass. I heard voices and thought we had been caught, but a few minutes later Mr. Beaver called, '' It's not her, you can come out.'' I was grateful to move. As soon we came out, I saw Mr. Beaver almost dancing with happiness. "Her magic is weakening. Come look.'' He lead us to the top of the cave and I saw there was indeed a sleigh and bells, but this sleigh had brown reindeer. The person in the sleigh I instantly recognized as Father Christmas. **

**" I've come at last,'' he said as he pulled out a big bag from his sleigh,'' and Aslan is on the move. Weakening her magic. Now for your presents, for Mrs. Beaver a new and better sewing machine. For Mr. Beaver, when you get home your dam will be finished and mended, and all the leaks stopped.'' He turned to Peter, '' Peter, Son of Adam.''**

**"Yes sir.''**

**'' These gifts are not toys but tools, and the time to use them is near at hand.'' He handed Peter a silver shield adorned with a red lion, and a sword sheathed. The only visible part was the gold hilt which shined in the sun. '' Susan, daughter of Eve. These are you gifts,'' He handed Susan a bow, a quiver of arrows, and a horn, '' Although I do not mean for you to go to the battle, it does not easily miss, and can be used in time of great need. When you blow this horn help will come.'' Lucy, daughter of Eve,'' he handed her a little glass bottle and a small dagger.'' This bottle contains juice from Fire Flowers that grow in the mountains of the sun. If any of your friends are hurt, this will heal them. Even if they are on the brink of death. The dagger is so if there ever comes a time when you need to defend yourself you can, but your are not to be in the battle.'' **

**'' Why? I think I could be brave enough'' Lucy inquired. **

**'' You are much too young for such ugly affairs.'' I had been standing in the back admiring the gifts. I did not think I would get such gifts. After all, I was not going to be a king or queen. '' Do not think I have forgotten you Anna, daughter of Eve, come I have gifts for you to,'' I walked up to him, '' You will also not be going to this battle, but I have no doubt there will be others. You will learn to use this in time.'' He handed me a sword, its hilt silver with a small ruby in the middle. He then handed me a small, round, silver object, a chain hang from the end of it. When I opened it I saw it was a compass. Except it wasn't pointing north, it was pointing west. '' This is for your journeys to come.''**

**'' But sir it doesn't point north.'' **

**'' No it doesn't, it instead points to home.'' **

**" Thank you.'' He just smiled and then focused his attention on the rest of the group. **

**'' Here is something for you all.'' He pulled out of his bag a large tray with a giant tea pot sizzling, and five cups. '' Merry Christmas and long live the true king!'' He cried as he rode off in his sleigh. We took the tray of tea and sat down by the bank eating and drinking the tea. I unsheathed my sword and looked at it closely. It shined in the sun, the ruby glistened casting a red glow on the ground as if blood had been spilled. The one thing that really caught my eye was the lion carved the into the blade because you could only see it in a certain light. The sword was beautiful, but it was also, like Father Christmas had said, a tool. One that was used for killing, and that was what bothered me the most. Could I really take a life?**

**"Time to be moving now.'' Mr. Beaver said all too soon. I sheathed the sword and tied it to my waist ,and put the compass around my neck and began to walk with the others.**

**We walked on and on, and as we walked we saw that Father Christmas was right. The snow was melting and gave way to fields of flowers, and the rushing of the river. We soon abandoned are coats because of the warmth. The sun began to lower and shadows grew longer, and the blue sky soon turned into an unimaginable blend of colors. " Not long now.'' Mr. Beaver said as we began to climb a hill it was large. I started to pant wondering if we ever were going to get to the top. We were suddenly there. I looked down and saw the forest stretching endlessly, and to the east I saw the sea. The last thing I looked at was the stone table. It looked like what the name described it to be, a stone table. It was supported by four upright stones, and there were strange lines and symbols which seemed to be a part of some ancient language. I stared at it until I heard the sound of music, and saw the group of animals that gathered around us. There were all kinds of animals ranging from leopards to eagles, and dryads and Naiads, to centaurs and a unicorn. The one that caught my eye was the great lion in the middle of the group. Although I only caught a glimpse as I had looked down unable to look at his solemn eyes. We all argued who was going to go first in whispers, knowing everyone was watching us. Finally Peter stepped up unsheathing his sword in salute, '' We have come Aslan.'' he said **

**'' Welcome, Peter, son of Adam. Welcome, Susan, Lucy, and Anna daughters of Eve. Welcome He-Beaver and She-Beaver. But where is the other son of Adam?'' **

**" He has gone to the Witch O Aslan.'' Aslan didn't say anything but merely looked at us with unchanging eyes.**

**"Please Aslan can you save Edmund?'' Asked Lucy. **

**" All will be undone but it will be harder than you think.'' His face looked royal and strong, but his eyes looked solemn as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. The look disappeared though and he clapped his paws and said, '' Let the feast be prepared, and ladies take the daughters of Eve and tend to them. I saw Aslan lead Peter off Peter to the hilltop. We were taken to the pavilion where we were dressed, and the dryads and Naiads did our hair. **

**" When do you'll think we'll get Edmund back?'' Lucy asked quietly. I looked over at Susan who had a grim look on her face at the mention of her brother. **

**" I don't know Lucy; hopefully soon.'' I said. Frankly, I hadn't really thought about it much with all that had happened. I just hoped that Edmund was okay. Even though he had betrayed us, he was still one of my best friends, or he used to be. I knew the experience would change him though. For better or worst I didn't know. I laid back on the grass looking up at the darkening sky feeling almost at peace. I abruptly sat up as I heard rustling in the bushes followed by a growl. A wolf came out of the bushes circling us.**

**" Oh I don't think you'll be seeing the son of Adam any time soon.'' I ran to my sword which I had lain on a rock, and grabbed it. I held the hilt with both hands and tried to look brave, the wolf just laughed.**

**'' Don't be foolish girl.'' I blindly slashed at him and heard him yelp. I had only injured him though and I was caught off guard as he swung his paw at my arm. His nails dug into my shoulder and continued down. I screamed in pain and dropped my sword and clutched my arm. I heard Susan's horn and saw Lucy run along with all the dryads and Naiads. The wolf who had scratched me ran after Susan, who climbed up a tree. The wolf bit at her heels and I tried to grab my sword only to stopped by a giant paw on my hand. I looked up to see the eyes of Aslan looking down at me. **

**"No, this is Peter's fight.'' I nodded and looked over at Peter, just in time to see him duck from the wolf, and plunge his sword into it. "Quick follow the other one. He will lead you to the other son of Adam!'' A thunder of hooves disappeared into the forest after the wolf. I got up off the ground and walked over to Peter giving him a one-armed hug. Then did the same to Susan who had tears in her eyes. Aslan looked over at one of the dryads,'' Tend to her she was injured by the wolf.'' He then looked at me. I took my hand off my arm and looked at the deep gashes the wolf had left. Lucy ran up to me and took the bottle out of her belt, but I shook my head. **

**" Come Lady Anna.'' The dryad had my sword in her hand. I followed her to the medical tent. I was bandaged and given another dress. I then was lead to a tent to where I was to sleep with Lucy and Susan. They were there quietly talking when I came in, '' Are you alright?'' asked Susan, I nodded.**

**"I'm just tired.'' I laid down on one of the cushions that had been laid out for us. **

**"I'm sorry.'' Said Susan quietly.**

**"Why?'' I gave a small yawn and snuggled into the pillows. **

**'' I could of helped.'' **

**'' You did, you blew the horn.'' **

**'' I know, but I could've helped with my bow and arrow.'' I shrugged instantly regretting it as pain shot up my arm, and I hissed in pain.**

**"What's done is done. Besides I didn't even know what I was doing.'' They just looked at each other and then nodded. **

**"What did Aslan say to you?'' Lucy asked. **

**'' He said it was Peter's fight.''**

**" He's been knighted Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane.'' I smiled and nodded.**

**'' I heard about that.'' **

**"Edmund's coming back.'' Lucy said**

**" Told you he would.'' We all talked in quiet whispers, but soon we fell asleep. I was awoken by the sun coming inside the tent. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, I got up and went outside and closed my eyes inhaling the air. I walked further out and saw Aslan and Edmund walking together apart from the others. They saw me and I almost ran up to them, but I stopped. Instead I smiled and Edmund looked down and kept walking. **

**"They've been like that for about an hour now.'' I spun around to see Peter clad in new clothes; looking over at them. He looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep last night. **

**" Good morning.'' I said. **

**" Morning.'' I looked back at Edmund and Aslan who were still talking. " I'll go wake up Susan and Lucy.'' I walked back into our tent and shook them awake. They looked at me questioningly,'' Edmunds back.'' We sat down and had breakfast waiting for them to come back. **

**Soon enough they did,'' There is no need to speak of what has past.'' Edmund all shook our hands and said sorry, and we all answered that it was alright. There was an awkward silence no one really knew what to say, but one of the leopards approached Aslan and it was forgotten. '' Sire, there is a messenger from**_** her**_** that would like an audience.''**

**"Let him approach.'' The leopard returned with a dwarf.'' What is your message son of earth.'' **

**"My mistress, the Queen of Narnia requests safe passage. As she would like to speak to you.'' **

**"I shall grant her safe passage but she must leave her wand behind.'' The dwarf nodded and turned walking with the leopards behind him, to see that she did leave her wand. A few minutes later the witch walked up to Aslan. I felt myself shiver at her pale face and cold eyes. I heard some of the animals growl at her presence. **

**'' You have a traitor.'' The witch said her voice like ice. **

**'' His offense was not against you.'' **

**"Have you forgotten about the deep magic. Every traitor belongs to me as my prey, and that for every treachery I have the right to kill. And so that human is mine. His blood is my property. That if I don't get my blood as law dictates, that all of Narnia shall perish in fire and water ''**

**'' Do not lecture me about the deep magic.'' Aslan said gravely. **

**" Oh Aslan can't you work against the deep magic.'' Susan whispered. **

**"No I cannot. Fall back all of you, I will talk with the witch alone.'' It was hard to wait and wonder what was going to happen. Lucy started to cry and I had tears in my eyes. I looked at Edmund and it seemed that if Aslan asked him to go to his death he would; without question or complaint. Peter just stared at the sea, and Susan picked at the grass. Soon everything became very still, so still you could clearly the sound of the sea and the tress rustling. Still Aslan and the witched talked. At last we heard Aslan's voice,'' She has renounced her claim on the son of Adam's blood.'' There was a unanimous sigh. **

**'' How will I know your promise will be kept?'' The witch had a smile on her face and I felt a feeling of dread overcome me. Aslan roared and the witch picked up her skirts and ran. **

**''We shall move from this place, and instead we shall camp at the Fords of Beruna.'' Most of the day consisted of packing up and traveling. Aslan's mood had changed he seemed deeply saddened and the dread in me grew. That night after we set up camp and I was in bed I couldn't sleep. **

**'' Can you get to sleep?'' Susan asked. **

**" No.'' Me and Lucy said.**

**'' I have a horrible feeling something dreadful is going to happen.'' Both Susan and I agreed. **

**'' It's something about Aslan.'' Lucy said. **

**"Where is he now?'' I asked.**

**'' I don't know. We might as well have a look since we can't sleep.'' Susan suggested. We walked outside and I started to scan the camp. Susan tugged on my arm and pointed to the edge of the woods. Without a word we followed him, and on and on he lead us into the forest. I noticed that it was the same route we had taken from the stone table. As I looked at him I could tell even from a distance that he was different. He looked tired, his head and tail hung low. We moved closer and he sighed.**

**"Children, why do you follow me?'' **

**"We couldn't sleep.'' Lucy said.**

**"May we come with you?'' Susan asked. **

**He seemed to hesitate but finally answered, '' Yes I would like some company tonight. But you must leave when I tell you to.'' His head dropped to the ground, his nose touching, and gave a low moan.**

**"Are you ill Aslan?'' I asked. **

**"No just sad. Put your hands in my mane so that I can feel that you are here.'' We all put our hands into his mane. It was so soft and seemed endless. We walked and soon we were walking up the hill to the Stone Table. When we had gotten to the furthest tree he stopped. '' I must leave you now children. Whatever happens do not let yourselves be seen. Goodbye.'' I felt tears run down my face, I didn't know why. I kissed his mane, his face, then his paws and whispered, '' Goodbye dear Aslan.'' Lucy and Susan did the same. He turned and walked to the hilltop. I saw a group hideous creatures around the stone table. The witch was in the middle of the group a triumphant look was on her face. **

**'' They don't know he's dead.'' Susan said. It seemed like hundreds of mice had come to untie the cords. They nibbled until at last the cords gave away and were loose around his body. We pulled them off, and I could see **

**"Bind him.'' The witch cried. Four hags darted around him and tied him. Then they flipped him on his back tying his paws. All the while Aslan made no move; even though he could of killed them quite easily. They began to drag him to the stone table and I felt more tears run down my face. '' Let him be shaved.'' the witch cried. One of the Ogers took shears and took his mane off. They began to taunt him now that they had cut off his mane. '' Muzzle him.'' She said. Now with him muzzled all of the creatures seemed to find their courage and surrounded him. They beat him and spit on him and yet he never moved. '' Cowards.'' I whispered and I clenched my fists. They hoisted him up on the stone table and tied even more rope around him. The witch took her knife out and said to Aslan,'' Know this. Yes you have appeased the deep magic but what is to stop me from killing him, from killing them all. You have lost Narnia forever. In that knowledge despair, and die.'' I turned around at the last minute, and even when the knife was about to pierce him he never moved. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**I still had my hands covering my hands when I heard the witch cry out, '' Follow me and we will crush what was left of the traitors!'' I heard the stampede of her creatures run right pass us, and as that happened I could feel the ground shake. I held my breath and crouched down lower. As soon as the quiet had once again swept over the woods we all crept out of the woods. I knelt and began to cry until I had no tears left and was gasping for breath. I felt Susan take my hand, and we all sat there for a long time mourning the death of the beloved lion and king. The silence stretched until Lucy spoke, '' Do you think we could take the muzzle off?'' We tried even though it was bitter cold and my fingers were numb because he didn't deserve it; no one did; human or animal. We succeeded and I felt a few tears slip as I saw the blood smeared across his face. I grabbed the cloak I was wearing and I started wiped his face, and soon after Susan and Lucy started to do the same. We had gotten most off his face but I still saw blood form the tightly wrapped cords. After a few tries we had gotten the cords off his snout. Now we tried we to get the cords off his body. No matter how much we tried though we could not pull the off him. We stopped and just laid down cold and exhausted. **

**"Look.'' Lucy said Suddenly. I looked down and saw mice all around us heading toward us. **

**'' How horrible.'' Susan raised her hand to frighten them away but I stopped her. **

**'' No look there chewing the cords.'' It seemed as if hundreds of mice had gathered and we gradually loosening the cords. Finally the cords broke and we pushed them off the Aslan's body and resumed laying down. We lay there for hours looking at the sky which was slowly beginning to light.'' I'm so cold.'' Lucy said shivering. Susan and I both agreed and then decided that we had better get moving. We all got up, our legs protesting, and made our way down the hill. We could almost see Cair Paravel when we heard a deafening crack. **

**We all ran back to the Stone Table and saw that it had been cracked and now lay in two pieces. **

**'' More magic?'' I asked Susan and Lucy. **

**" Yes more magic!'' We turned around to see Aslan standing at the Pavilion. **

**"Aslan!'' We all cried. **

**'' How are you alive?'' Susan asked.**

**"Are you alive?'' Lucy asked. **

**" I certainly am. The witch may have known about the deep magic but there is a magic that existed even before time. It is said that if a willing victim was killed on the table in place of a traitor than even death itself would be undone. Now children we have a long journey ahead us, climb on my pack. I also suggest that you plug ears.''**

**We did as we were told and climbed on to his back. Even with my ears plugged I still heard his roar, and I saw the grass and tries move as if by the wind. I almost lost breath as Aslan moved through the trees. I didn't really know where we were going all I could really see were blurs of green. When we stopped I saw that we were at the witch's castle. We got off his back and as I looked around I saw that stone statues littered the castle. Aslan, one by one, breathed on all of them and the curse was lifted. I was finally formally introduced to Mr. Tumnus. **

**'' Children we need to be going I'm afraid that soon the castle will collapse and we need to get to your brothers for they are in grave danger.'' **

**We climbed onto his back again and made are way to Beruna. When we did get there I was sickened to see that bodies had littered the ground. '' Get off my back children.'' He leaped into the air and pounced on the witch; who had Peter pinned to the ground. I saw that they wrestled ending with the witch pinned to the ground. I looked away at the point, the roar of the crowd telling me enough. I looked around for Edmund and saw him lying on the ground by Mrs. Beaver. I ran to him and saw that he was covered in blood and was breathing heavily, his lips blue. **

**'' He needs Lucy.'' I said to Mrs. Beaver. No sooner had I said that then Lucy came running. Aslan gave her permission to give him the cordial. She soon bound off giving the cordial to others. Peter helped Edmund and I hugged them both. Thankful that they were okay. **

_'' I am happy to say that Edmund was knighted on the battlefield that day.'' _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The next day we made our way to Cair Paravel. For even though we were wary we were in good spirits. The next day though Peter, Lucy, Edmund, and Susan were crowned. I stood with the rest of the Narnian's as Aslan called out, '' Long live King Peter, Long live Queen Susan, Long live King Edmund, Long live Queen Lucy.'' I stood next to Mr. Tumnus smiling and cheering with the rest of them. I danced with Peter and Mr. Tumnus and was and was having of a great time. I had stopped dancing and was catching my breath when I saw the shadow of Aslan leaving the castle.**

**I began to follow him but stopped, and had turned to go back when I heard his voice, '' Come child I need to speak to you.'' He kept walking and I ran to catch up with him. I walked with him along the beach, he seemed peaceful but sad. It was then I knew that he was leaving. '' Yes I am leaving,'' he stopped and looked at me, '' kneel.'' I obeyed and he placed a paw on one of my shoulders. '' Do you know why you were given those gifts by Father Christmas.'' I shook my head no. '' Would you like to know.'' I nodded. **

**"Daughter of Eve you have a choice, on one path is Finchley. You will be sent back to your homeland immediately. On the other path lies Narnia, but on this path you will have to carry a burden.'' **

**'' What kind of burden?'' **

**"One that will separate you from the rest of the Daughters and Sons of Adam and Eve. Not physically, not for very long, but mentally. You will have to keep many secrets from them, and I'm sorry to say that they will never fully trust you.'' I closed my eyes and though over my options. As much it would hurt I couldn't go back to Finchley. Narnia had become my home, and the Pevensies were my family. **

**"I choose Narnia.'' I heard him sigh and I opened my eyes and looked into his solemn looking ones.**

**'' Very well then. Rise Anna Lady Knight of Narnia.'' I rose from the sand brushed off my dress. **

**"I will miss you Aslan.'' I said kissing his snout and hugging him. **

**" Do not worry dear one I will always be with you. And when I do come back I will lead you to where you will carry out the duties that have been placed on you. Until then dear one live freely.'' I closed my eyes as he breathed on me. I then felt a gust of wind and opened my eyes to find him gone.**

**'' Anna.'' I turned around to see Edmund standing there. I curtsied but he just waved it off. **

**'' Edmund, what are you doing here?'' He shrugged his shoulders. **

**"Taking a walk.'' I looked around at my surroundings. I was on the beach and I could see Cair Paravel far off in the distance. **

**'' Following me?'' Even in the darkness of the early evening I could still see the blush that crept into his cheeks. '' At least you have the decency to blush. ''I sighed and began walk back to the castle with Edmund following me. **

**" Did you hear?'' I asked him. **

**"Yes.'' I stopped and stared at him.**

**"Then you know everything.'' **

**"Yes.'' I nodded my head and kept walking back to Cair Paravel. A silence fell over us and I was glad. I wasn't in the mood to talk. As we neared the entrance Edmund stopped me, '' I know what Aslan did.'' I saw that his face was guilt stricken. **

**'' He did so you could live and be king.'' **

**'' I don't feel like a king.'' **

**'' It'll come with time Edmund. All of you will soon live up to your titles.'' He smiled a little and as we were under the arch of the entrance he said,'' I'll always trust you.'' I smiled and gave him a grateful hug. **

**'' Thank you.'' I sighed and slipped into the room without much acknowledgment. **

_**'' **__Three years and as I had guessed they lived up to their titles. Peter had become magnificent, riding on the unicorn sword held high. Susan had become what some would call the mother of Narnia. She cared to all Narnian's as well as the rest of us. Edmund became somewhat of a judge. He was cold and calculating to all of the strangers that passed through the halls of Cair Paravel. Lucy was still as spirited and was like a ray of sunshine on Narnia. As for me, I learned to actually use my sword. I became good. I actually beat Oreius once, not that he would admit it. Anyways, I guess you could say that my adventure started right after my sixteenth birthday. Aslan came for me that day. ''_

**I moved through the gardens loving the aroma and the sun on my face. I finally sat down beneath one of the many trees and closed my eyes. I had only closed my eyes for a moment when I felt a presence in front of me. I opened them to see Aslan staring at me, and I quickly repositioned my body so that I was on my knees. **

**He chuckled,'' Rise.'' I did as I was told but not before hugging him. **

**'' What brings you here Aslan?'' I asked. As I looked into his eyes my smile dropped. His eyes looked sad, even reluctant. **

**" It is time.'' I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out, I just resigned to nodding my head. **

**"When?'' **

**He sighed, '' I will meet you tomorrow at the stone table. I will permit one of the kings and queens to bring you as far as the edge of the forest. Bring as little as you can. You will be provided for.'' I nodded but I had one more question to ask.**

**'' Aslan it's been so long since I went to the Stone Table. How will I know where to go?'' **

**'' Use your compass dear one, for that is why it was given to you. Merely think of the place you want to go and the compass will guide you.'' I nodded again and walked back to the castle. **

_'' For you see I had not told them. I didn't want them to worry. They had more pressing matters to worry about. After all, the witch __**migh**__t have been dead, but her followers were still out there, looking for some way to bring her back. When I told them though they were shocked. They knew that I had been knighted but they didn't know why.''_

**''But why?'' Lucy asked. **

**''Because I promised I would.''**

**'' Did he say what kind of burden?'' Peter asked. I shook my head no.**

**'' It just seems awfully strange.''**

**''I know, but Aslan would not put me in danger, or place some kind of burden on me if he did not think I could not handle it.'' **

_''It was decided that Edmund would escort me to the edge of the woods. We thought that since Aslan permitted Edmund to hear our conversation, that it would be fitting that he would escort me. The next day I walked down the main stairwell looking upon sad faces.'' _

**I saw that Lucy had tears streaming down her face, and saw that Susan was trying to hold back her tears. I tried to hold back my own tears as I hugged everyone goodbye. My heart ached and it was then that I realized how loved I was here. As I got on my horse Lucy ran up to me, ''When will you return?'' **

**"As soon as I can I promise.'' With that me and Edmund started to make our way to the woods. It took most of the day to get to the woods, and during our ride we didn't say anything to each other. There wasn't much to say; we had both known this was coming. We reached the woods when the sun was highest in the sky, and I was at once glad that I had worn my tunic and leggings. I got off my horse and Edmund looked surprised by this. **

**'' You're not taking your horse.'' **

**" Aslan said to bring as little as I could.'' **

**He got off his horse and walked with me to the forest. When we were at its edge he pulled me into a hug, '' I'm going to miss you.'' I pulled out of the hug and looked at him. If a stranger were to look at him right now they would see nothing but a polite face. I saw through the facade, and saw the sadness in the depths of his eyes. I don't know why I did it but I kissed him on the cheek, '' I'll miss you too.'' I turned to the woods and started to walk; not knowing what was awaiting me. **

_'' I f only I had known.'' _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I walked into the woods not sure where to go. Then I remembered my compass I opened it, and then closed my eyes thinking ' I want to go to the stone table'. I opened it to find it pointing west. I traveled west moving through the trees with ease. I walked on until I came to a tall hill, and that's when I knew I had arrived. I climbed up the steep hill and when I saw the stone I stopped. A chill came over me and I could almost hear the jeers, and curses that had been thrown about, and the loud cheers that had followed. I shook my head clearing my thoughts. I walked up to the Stone Table and saw the big stone crack and the ancient writings. I hesitantly touched, but I quickly pulled my hand away. The stone was as cold; almost as cold as the snow and ice that one littered this place.

''Daughter of Eve.'' I turned around to see Aslan standing there and quickly kneeled. He gestured for me to stand.

"Aslan why have you brought me here?'' I asked. Aslan appeared to have the weight of the world on his shoulders.

'' Child you must understand that evil, no matter how hard we may try, can never be truly dispelled. It will always linger, may it be in a shadow, or in a creatures heart.''

'' I don't understand?''

He gave a great heavy sigh, '' I may of killed Jadis but she is not gone. As long as hope lies with her allies, that there may be a way to bring her back. They will always fight.''

'' Can she be brought back Aslan.''

"I was brought back, was I not?''

"Yes but you sacrificed yourself for the good of Narnia.''

''There many types of sacrifices dear one.'' I shivered at the thought of what he was saying.

" What does this have to do with me?''

'' I need you to guard certain objects for me.''

''What objects?'' He stood in front of one of the pieces of the table. I noticed then that it had developed a crack making a small hole.

'' You will find them here.'' I kneeled down and reached in feeling something cold, with a small tug I pulled it out. I held in my hand the broken white witch's wand. I instantly dropped it and recoiled in horror.

"Do not worry it won't harm you.''

'' Why do you want me to guard this?'' I asked.

'' It is the only way to bring her.''

'' How?''

'' It is a very dark magic. One she brought from her world.'' I had so many questions but I couldn't speak. '' There is also another object, this you will carry on you at all times.'' I shook with fear as I reached in and took what lay within. I pulled out, and almost dropped it but I held it. It was the knife that the witch had used to stab Aslan. I retched as I saw that there was still blood stains on it.

'' Come you will be guarding it elsewhere. Come, get on my back. We will travel faster this way.'' I climbed onto his back, and again felt the wind whipping past me. We stopped at a water fall and I got off his back.

''Where is it?''

"You must jump into the river and go into the waterfall. There you will find a rock, swim under it and there you'll be at your destination.'' I moved to the edge of the small cliff and looked down at the rushing river. I looked at Aslan and saw the courage and wisdom in his eyes, and then without any hesitation I jumped. Taking the knife and wand with me.

The cold water overwhelmed and I struggled to keep my head up in the water. I coughed and clawed my way to the waterfall. I swam under it and saw the rock barricade blocking my path. I took a deep breath and swam to the depths of the river. Only when did I see light coming from above did I come up for air. I gasped for air and struggled to the grassy shore. I lay there for a few minutes catching my breath, looking at the cloudless sky. Only when I fully regained my breath did I look at my surroundings. I was in a garden of some sort, and it was beautiful. I stood up and saw the field of flowers that came up to my knees, and were in a rainbow of colors. I saw a stream running through them; the water crystal clear.

' Beautiful isn't it.' I heard a female voice say. I drew my sword but fell back as I was met with a giant golden dragon.

'My name is Aurelia and I am the guardian of these parts.'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

' Guardian?' I asked dumfounded.

' Yes.' The dragon answered back.

' But you're a dragon you're supposed to be evil.'

' Those stories destroyed the reputation of my race. I cannot blame the humans for jumping to conclusions though. The dragons that attacked the Lone Islands were wild.'

'Aren't all dragons wild?'

' I suppose that's true, but what I mean to say is that the dragon was as dumb as some of the creatures in the Narnian forest. He had lost all of his wisdom that is usually inside us at birth.'

' You were born with wisdom? That wasn't possible no one could be born with wisdom.'

' Ah but we can.' I jumped as I realized that we were having this whole conversation in my head.

' You will get used to it, but for now rest.' I laid down and warily closed my eyes uncertain still about the dragon.

I opened my eyes to discover it was still high noon,' impossible.'

' It is always high noon here. Never Sunrise, Sunset, nor night.'

' That's horrible. Why?' The great golden dragon simply shrugged her massive shoulders. Her golden scales glinting in the sun.

' Not even Aslan himself knows. The best I could deduct is that this place was born this way. It is separate from Narnia, and time itself.'

I looked around at the flowers and grass and the more I looked at them; the more I looked at them the more forged they looked. When I touched them though they were real.

'' What is this place called?'' I whispered aloud.

'Lumenia.' She said in my head.

' How can you do that?'

' It is easy enough to get inside humans heads.' I sighed and got up my muscles protesting.

' Why I am here?'

' To guard.'

' I know but why can you not just guard.' I realized the selfishness of my words and bowed my head.

' I take no offense to your words Anna, daughter of Eve. I understand that you miss your adopted human family. Do not worry you will see them in time.'

' When?'

' When Aslan calls you back to Narnia. Until that time you will do what has been asked of you. Come. Bring the wand with you.' She led me to a small clearing with stone steps in the middle. She motioned for me to go up the steps. I climbed the steps and saw that the top was just a blank slate of stone.

' You must place the wand in the stone.' Aurelia said quietly. I hesitated but then heard another voice in my head,

' You must dear one it is the only way to keep Narnia safe.' I heard Aslan's voice in my head and this time did not hesitate. The wand went into the stone easily. Almost if the stone was made of butter. It went through until it was half way underground.

I backed away as the wand lit up white and ice started to creep down the steps. I saw my breath as the ice crept slowly down the stone steps. Snow and ice engulfed the land making it what it what Narnia was for over a hundred years.

I felt the chill creep up my spine, and felt the warmth that had been there a moment ago, leave. I felt my heart sink and my knees dropped to the ground. I ignored the pain and instead wept. My tears almost frozen on my face.

' Anna do not feel guilt about what you have done. As long as we guard the wand Narnia will never have to suffer under Jadis's reign again.' The dragon lifted me up and placed me on her back. I saw her make a make-shift cave of dirt and she laid me down in it, and then felt her put my cloak around me. I clutched it glad for the warmth it provided.

' Sleep Anna for it has been a trying day.' I closed my eyes and sighed pulling the cloak closer. I couldn't sleep though no matter how comfortable it was. The thought of the wand and what had happened haunted me.

'' This is what he meant by burden.'' I whispered to myself before I fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke to find myself cold and hungry. I climbed out of the cave to find clothes and food waiting for me. The food consisted of frozen fruit and bread and the clothes were leggings and a tunic. They were heavier of course mad e for the harsh weather.

' Good morning.' I heard Aurelia saying in my head. I nodded in response and then began to follow her as she walked away. When we stopped we were at the stone stairs and I could see the wand glowing from the top. I stared at it for a few minutes but looked away, sick at heart. I sat down on the icy steps and looked over the white expanse.

' What are they like?' Aurelia asked.

'Who?'

' The king and queens.'

'' They're.....like their titles.'' I spoke aloud.

' There more than that to you. Everyone is more than their titles. There is always the person behind them.'

I hesitated for a bit but finally spoke about them, England, my childhood. It all came cascading out and I saw in her eyes that she was listening intently.

' What about you?' I asked. She did not answer. Instead she cocked her head a little bit.

' Something's coming. Lots of them. Get ready.' I stood up and unsheathed my sword. I saw the first wolf approach. It circled me and then as fast as a flash of lightening, pounced. It seemed as if all of Oreious's training came back to me. I quickly kneeled and slashed at him mid-air. He landed with a 'thunk' blood spilling out of him. More and more wolfs came charging and I slashed and stabbed at them. All of them landing on the ground spilling out of them. I was aware that Aurelia was fighting alongside of me. Swiping at them with her claws, and grabbing them with her teeth and flinging them across the grounds. I was gasping for breath by the end and sat down. I did not care if I got more blood on me. Aurelia looked me over, ' I don't think any more will be coming today. Go clean yourself. There is a spring south of here' I looked down at myself and realized just how much blood I had on me. I walked South and realized what she had been talking about. A spring flowed despite the cold and bitter weather that surrounded it. I walked over and touched the water expecting it to be freezing. It was warm though and I was glad to wash away the blood. After I had cleaned myself and my sword I headed back to the stone stairs. I stared in amazement as I saw the blood staining the pristine white ground, but there were no bodies.

' Where are they?' I wondered.

' I normally don't like wolf, but I managed.'

I turned around to see Aurelia with blood covering her jaw. I shivered glad that she was not my enemy.

' You ate them?'

' I do have to eat. Come lets go back to camp.' She led me to the field where my cave was and I sat down. I discovered again a plate full of food and began to eat.

' Where does all this stuff come from?'

' I do not know. It is the magic in this place I suppose.' I nodded and resumed eating not thinking about much of anything. Which was why I was startled when Aurelia's voice came into my head again.

' Let me see your sword.' I was confused but took it out anyways, and laid it out on the ground in front of her. ' A fine blade. A gift from Father Christmas I suppose?'

I nodded ' have you met him?'

' Once. I scared the wits out him.' I smiled. She moved her head so it was near the blade and I began to walk towards her. She looked up at me and gave me a warning glance though and I stepped back. Her jaw opened and I had to take a few more steps back from the heat that began to rise in the air. Fog surrounded us and through it I saw a jet of golden flame come out of her mouth. The flame engulfed the sword and I yelled for her to stop or she would melt it. Still she kept on and the flame kept growing. I was sure that my sword would be a puddle of liquid metal by the time she was done. After minutes of waiting she stopped and stepped back, seeming pleased at her work. I saw my sword through the fog and saw that it was still intact. I walked over and kneeled brushing my fingers over the hilt. I had expected it to be hot but when I gripped it was just warm. As if only someone had held it for a long time.

' It is indestructible. Time will not touch it, it will never break, you may have to careful when practicing with another person. For you may break their blade. Most of all it will not be effected by magic.'

' How did you do that?'

'Magic, my magic.'

' You have magic?'

' Yes, although I cannot bring a world to life like Aslan. I can do my part.'

' How did Aslan bring the world to life.'

' You do not know.'

'I've been given vague overview of it. But not really.'

' My dear he roared Narnia to life.' I sat down listening to her intently. ' Narnia was alive, flowers grew by the hundreds. If you planted an acorn you would get an entire forest. The lamp post that sits in the western woods was planted by the witch. Surely you must know this.' I shook my head

' Like I said they don't gives us details. Just a general idea.'

' Then I will teach you Narnian history. All of this will make better sense when I am through.' She then began to teach me about Narnia, Arechland, and Calormen, which we were all created by Aslan. About professor Kirk and Polly Plummer and the apples to keep the witch away. She taught me about the first King and Queen, Frank and Helen. To Swanwhite who tragically fell to the White Witch.

' Now your adopted family rules Narnia. That is all the history I know. Now go to bed it's very late.'

' How do you know?'

' I can sense it.' I didn't bother to ask any more questions. I fell asleep and dreamed of a great lion roaring Narnia to life.

_''That was my routine for the following months. I would eat guard ,and listen to Aurelia. I couldn't believe how much time had passed. For me it only felt like days. I could never exactly get the hang of telling time. After that first day her armies didn't send as many numbers. The most we had was ten werewolves. The lack of food strove Aurelia to go hunting.'' _

' I will be back in two hours at the most.' I nodded and told her not worry. I leaned back on the stairs wondering about the Pevensies. I thought of them a lot when I was alone. I looked up at the sky and soon began to drift to sleep. I woke up to a soft crunching in the snow. I jumped up to see a hag coming toward me. She approached me a grin on her face.

' Where is the lizard.' I knew she already knew the answer.

' Away.'

' That is too bad.' She circled me and then she drew a dagger. She gave a terrible shriek and lunged at me. She swung the knife at me and I dogged and ducked not expecting her to be so fast. I was getting tired and she knew it. She gave a long swing one I was not ready for. She sliced me across my chest and I fell to the ground in surprise. She raised the dagger high above her head, ready to strike. I knew this was my chance. I picked up my sword from where it had fallen and plunged it into her. She fell right beside me and I got up. After checking for signs of others I examined my wound. The dagger hadn't gotten deep; at best it was a very long scratch. I went back to camp and got the bandaged that had been provided for after I had gotten some deep gashes. I cleaned and bandaged the wound and went back to the stone stairs. A little while later Aurelia returned contented with the hunt. We were walking back to camp when she asked if anything had happened.

'' A hag attacked. Gave me a nasty scratch. Don't worry I cleaned and bandaged it.'' She looked worridley at me.

'' What?''

' It is just that hags have been known to-.' I didn't hear the rest of her sentence as I felt the pain come. The pain was indiscernible and I heard someone. I then realized it was me who was screaming and then I faintly aware that I was no lying on the ground.

' Anna, Anna!' I barley heard Aurelia calling my name. I only felt the pain, and my only thoughts were how to get rid of it. I finally could take no more and blacked out. In my feverish I had flashes of memory's . I thought I was dying I probably was. Through it all I was aware a presence in my mind telling me to end it all, to let go.

'Is all this pain really worth living?' ' I can take it all the way just say the word.?' It had said once. Another begged me to hold on, not to give up.

' Anna be strong he is coming. Just hold on a little bit longer.' It kept repeating over and over again like mantra. it was kept me ultimately. I didn't know who this person was, or who he was but it gave me hope. I spent what felt like forever in the darkness trying to find some kind of way out.

Then one day I became aware of voices surrounding me and warmth enveloped me. I opened my eyes and saw Aslan. He was so close his mane touched my cheeks and I smile only to discover that it had drained me.

'' The poison is gone from your body but that is all I am able to do. You must recover on your own.''

'' Poison?'' My voice sounded horribly hoarse even to my ears.

'' Dear one you have barely survived ,and although I am proud of how strong you have become be careful; there are those who would have, and will try to do worse to you.'' I raised my hand shakily and put it in his mane. He looked me with fondness in his eyes and then with a gust of warm air he was gone. I saw broth had been laid out for me and I drank all of it trying to regain some of my strength.

Aurelia had her head in the cave and I smiled a little. I could see the guilt in her eyes and I chastised her.

' I should have been with you. I should have warned you that hags are notorious for their use of poisons.'

'I'll just have to remember it for next time. Besides I'll be fine.'

' That might be but you barely survived. If you're attacked like this again your body be able to take it. Even a mere cold will leave you dying.'

' But I'm surrounded by snow and ice. A cold for me would be inevitable.'

' That is why you must go back. It's too dangerous for you to stay here any longer.'

' Will you come back with me?'

' No I can't.'

'Why?'

' I hatched here I am bound to this land in a very literal sense.' We didn't talk after that and I didn't feel like talking. Over the next few weeks? Months? I began to regain my strength. Every day I would get broth but soon my stomach could take solid food. I crawled till I could walk, and then I trained until I could pick up my sword again. I began to train myself remembering my lessons. Soon I had regained, well I couldn't say my full strength. I wasn't as strong as I used to be, I doubt I would ever be that strong again.

I woke up like any other day and went for my clothes. I was expecting the usual leggings and tunic but instead I found a dress and a cloak.

'' It's time.'' I found Aslan behind me and I kneeled to the ground.

'' I get to go back to Narnia.'' I smiled and raised stood up. I took the clothes and put them on me. When I had changed and climbed out to find that Aurelia and Aslan were silently conversing.

I didn't interrupt but stood there ready for them to acknowledge my presence.

'' Daughter of Eve you will be coming back to this land.'' I nodded expecting this. '' At the end of every month you will come back, though it will only be for seven days. Do you Promise to do so?''

'' Yes I promise.''

'' Then it is time to say goodbye.'' Aslan declared. I walked over to Aurelia and hugged her which had dropped down a little bit.

'' I will miss you.'' I said hugging her tighter ignoring her sharp scales.

' And I you.'

'' I promise I will come back.''

' I look forward to it.' I stepped back wiping a few tears of my cheeks. I turned back and determinedly made my way to the pool of water, my sword was on my hip, my compass around my neck, and the witch's dagger in my boot.

'' Daughter of Eve.'' Aslan said as I was about to jump into the pool.

'' Yes?''

"Happy birthday.''

I gasped as I emerged from the water and struggled to get to the ridge. I finally grabbed onto a rock and began to climb. I struggled to the top and pushed myself up the edge. I landed and caught my breath and looked up hearing a gasp. It was none other than Philip. He had a shocked look on his face and I laughed. I got up and brushed off the dirt off my dress and cloak.

'' Philip it's so good to see you.'' I walked over to him and hugged him glad to see a familiar face. I looked around, '' Is Edmund here?''

" No my lady I was told to wait here by Aslan.''

"I'm glad you did. How long was it since I last saw you?''

'' A year my lady. It is your birthday.''

'' I know, I can't believe it's been that long.''

'' You look different my lady.''

'' Of course I have been gone a year.''

'' That's not exactly what I meant. It's just that you seem like you've seen so much. Maybe too much.''

'' Perhaps I have,'' I whispered but I quickly changed the subject,'' shall we go to Cair Paravel.''

'' Of course my lady.'' He broke into a run and I savored the feeling of the Narnian sun on my back. We didn't speak for hours and Philip soon slowed down a bit.

" Do you need to take a break?''

" No I just need to catch my breath for a bit.''

'' Very well.'' He didn't say anything for awhile and it startled me when he did.

'' I must confess we had lost hope that you would be coming back. Queen Lucy looked out at the balcony every sunrise and every sunset waiting for your return. By the end of the ninth month when you still hadn't returned she stopped. King Peter and Queen Susan had lost hope by the eighth month. It seems that King Edmund was the one person who had at least some glimmer of hope. He lost it by the eleventh month though. So you see my lady it may be your birthday but they are the ones getting the surprise. And in my opinion lady the best present that they have received since your absence.''

" Surprise? You mean they don't know?''

"No my lady.'' I thought it over for awhile and finally said.

'' Court life couldn't be that bad Philip.'' I said feeling a blush and guilt rise in me.

'' Perhaps no but there was something missing. We had become use to your presence we just didn't know it.'' That was the end of our conversations for the duration of the ride. I began to see Cair Paravel and Philip began to break out into a full speed run. I pulled my head over my cloak wanting no one to see me. We ran to the stables where all non talking horses were kept. I jumped off Philip and hugged him telling him to tell no one where they found me. That it was for their own safety. I walked at a brisk pace to the entrance and was halfway there when I had spotted Mr. Tumnus.

'' Mr. Tumnus.'' I called and walked over to him. He had stopped walking and was now looking over at me confused. I was not surprised. I had my hood on and my face was completely covered.

'' I'm sorry but do I know you?'' I put my head up a little more so he could see my face. " Lady Anna I can't believe your here. It had been so long we had thought-.'' I put my hand up to stop him.

'' I know.'' I hugged him, I had a feeling I would be doing that a lot today.

" Where are there majesties?''

'' They are in the throne room. They will be so excited to see you.'' He walked so fast that I had to rush to keep up with him.

'' I want it to be a surprise.'' He grinned and started to walk me to the throne room. He walked so briskly that I had to rush to keep up to him. We walked into the throne room and everyone started to whisper. Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy seemed unaffected. They sat on their thrones overlooking the court; bathed in and golden light.

'' Your majesties a lady has come to speak with you. She will not tell where she is from.'' Tumnus stepped aside with and excited grin plastered on his face. I stepped up; my hood still covering my head and curtsied.

Peter then spoke, '' What is your name great lady, and why are you so secretive?''

'' I am not as secretive as you think I am King Peter.''

'' Then why do not tell us where are from and your name?''

'' Because you should know.''

'' I should.'' His face stayed neutral but I could tell he was getting confused; they all were.

'' Yes for the place I come from is the same place as you and you should know my name because we have known each other since we were children. I am ashamed that you do not remember me Peter.'' With that I took off my hood and silence fell over the room.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Please review chapter. I love getting reviews. Also if anyone could make me a you tube fanfic trailer for this story that would be great. Anyways enjoy!**_

chapter 8

_With that I took off my hood and silence fell over the room. _

Lucy was the first to speak, '' Anna?'' she whispered uncertainly. I nodded and she stood up, almost tripping, and ran up to me hugging me. I took note that she had grown taller and her hair was almost to her waist. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes, '' You're alive.''

'' Of course I promised you I would.'' I stepped back and saw that the other three had come over to us and smiled. I had missed them so much. I walked up to Susan first and hugged her, '' I'm so glad to see you.'' I whispered. I stepped back and she quickly wiped her eyes with her handkerchief. I walked up to Peter next and curtsied, he shook his head and hugged me gently, '' It's good to have are whole family back.'' Peter whispered. I smiled and nodded in agreement. Edmund was last, even after a year he still had a haunted look in his eyes. I walked up to him and lightly hugged him. He put his arms around me uncertainly ,'' Thank you Edmund, for keeping faith in me. I pray you will keep that faith in me.'' I stepped back, and as I turned to the others I saw confusion flash in his eyes.

'' May I request a private audience with you, your majesties.'' They all stared at me still in shock, but I waited patiently for their answer.

" Of course, come with me.'' Peter answered. I followed him down the long corridors as the others trailed behind me. We finally entered what I thought was Peter's study. Maps and papers littered the desk and I wondered what he was planning. He took his crown off and set it on the desk. He motioned for me and I did so happily, tired from the day's journey.

There was complete silence, from what was the shock of having me back here. I couldn't blame them. I had been gone a whole year without a word. They had thought for the longest time that I was dead.

'' Where were you?'' I was a startled a little by Lucy's loud voice in the silent room. I sighed, and hung my head. I knew this question was going to be brought of up. There were going to be numerous questions, ones I couldn't answer. I looked up them and they all had expectancy in their eyes.

" I was....away."

"You were gone almost a year and all you have to say is that you were 'away' '' Susan said exasperated.

"Yes." I answered simply.

"There has to be more to it than that.'' Peter said.

'' I'm sorry but I can't.''

'' Why?'' I looked at Lucy and I cringed at the hurt in her eyes.

'' Aslan made me promise to keep this a secret. Besides, It's for your own safety. ''

'' Safety from what?'' By this time Susan was pacing, but she stopped as she waited for me to answer her question.

"From those who would harm you, and those you cared about.'' I stood up and put a shoulder on Susan to stop her from pacing again.

'' The witch's army.'' Edmund who had been leaning against one of the many bookshelves, finally spoke. I nodded silently.

"Please tell me you haven't been fighting her army.'' Susan looked pleadingly at me.''

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath,'' I haven't lied to you before Susan, and I'm going to start now.'' She sat down mutely in a chair and stared at me horrified.

'' Alone?''Peter asked. I shook my head. He was about to ask another question but I shook my head again. Silently pleading him to not ask another question. Lucy walked up to me and put her diamond flask on the table.

" You said that they would harm those we cared about.'' I picked up the diamond flask and examined it. Would it have healed me from the hags poison? It was too late now anyways. I got up and stood in front of her and handed her the vial'' Lucy, what's done is done. What they've done has already been healed as much as it can be. Though you may have to heal some of my wounds in the future.'' She looked at me horrified.

'' You have to go back to.......'' She tried to finish her sentence but couldn't.

'' Only at the end of the month for seven days. Other than that I will be staying in Narnia.'' I turned to Peter,'' That is if you will permit me to stay?''

" Of course, this is your home as much as ours.'' I could see the suspicion in his eyes. Even though he knew I was doing this for everyone's safety, he didn't know what I was doing. He knew there was more to my story, and that I was keeping secrets. I could see this would cause him to distrust me in the future. They would all come to distrust me, and although I knew it was coming, it hurt.

" Well then, I think I'm going to lie down for a bit. The trip took a lot out of me. Are my rooms ready?''

Peter nodded,'' They always were.'' I turned around and headed for the door as I touched the door knob I turned. I didn't what made me do it but I curtsied.

'' It's good to be home.'' I said honestly. I opened the door to find the beavers outside of the door. I had thought someone was listening outside the door. They bowed their heads as I acknowledged them,'' Good day beavers.''

I walked to the western part of the castle where my rooms were located. I waved and smiled at all my old friends. I knew the beavers would spread the conversation that they had heard. I had to wonder, would they ever treat me the same?

I finally reached my rooms and I couldn't help smile at the comfort it brought. The bright blues and dark wood were familiar and comforting. It was the same as I remembered it, it was if I had not left. But I had and that was the problem, a voice kept saying in my head. I tried to push it away and instead focus on my balcony. It had been my favorite part of my rooms. I opened the doors and breathed in air and looked over the expanse of the woods. I always told Edmund that I had gotten the better of the rooms in the western part of the castle. He would scoff and tell me that was nonsense. No matter what though I always would watch the sunset from the balcony, today was no different. I watched the sun go down and the sky turn a rainbow of colors. I was so immersed in watching the sunset I was caught off guard when I heard someone walk behind me. I instinctively took out a dagger from the sleeve of my dress and pointed it at the direction of the noise. I found Edmund behind me, my dagger at his throat. I stepped back and dropped the dagger. "Edmund I'm so sorry!'' He didn't say anything, but instead leaned on the balcony. I put my hand on his shoulder, '' I really am sorry Ed...it's just...I was going by instinct.'' He didn't turn around or even look like he had heard me. I took my hand of his shoulder and stood next him. We didn't speak, even when the sun had set. We stood out there and gazed at the stars. At one point I had got tired of standing, and instead laid on the stone, Edmund joined me few minutes later. He finally spoke when the moon was high in the sky and the air had cooled down.

"I've seen that kind of behavior before and it scares me.''

'' Why?'' I turned to look at him.

"Because I've seen it in the soldiers that come from a raid on the witch's remaining armies. They have had to fight for their lives, to be on guard every second of every day. Some of them even tortured or poisoned.'' I flinched at the last word. My movement wasn't lost on his part. '' What did they do to you?'' Concern was evident in his voice, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him.

'' You don't want to know.''

" I think I would know better than anyone what you're going through.'' I know he wanted to help but he couldn't help. No one could.

''No Edmund you wouldn't.''

"Why is that.''

" You know I can't tell you why'' He sighed and got up and brushed himself off.

'' When the nightmares get to be too much come and find me and we'll talk.'' I bolted upright and stared at him. How did he know? He was about to go inside when he stopped. '' Aren't you coming inside it's getting awfully cold out.''

'' No I'm use to the cold, and anyway I haven't seen the stars in awhile.'' I looked over as he just stared and I smiled,'' Goodnight Edmund.''

I heard him mumble a goodbye, and then I heard the door shut. I lay under the stars and smiled, breathing the night air glad to be back in Narnia.


	9. Chapter 9

** Chapter 9**

**I woke to the bird signing in a nearby tree and I groaned opening my eyes. I was still lying on the stone balcony where I had fallen asleep. I got up and stretched regretting falling asleep on the hard stone. I looked up at the sky noticing it was near dawn ' **_**did I always wake so soon'**_**. I decided not to ponder, but instead go and get some practice on the fields. **

**I washed up and put on new leggings and tunics. I tied my sword to me and walked to the kitchens. One of the centaurs that cooked there was up, half asleep. '' Hello my lady it's so good to see you again. Curious though that you are up so early.'' **

**'' Why is that 'curious' as you put it.'' The lady centaur, Eleanor, looked straight at me and I had to look down. **

**'' Simply that you were never an early riser.'' I smiled trying to get away from her gaze, but it seemed as if I couldn't get away and that this elderly centaur could right into my mind. **

**" Everyone changes Eleanor.'' She cocked her head to the side, thoughtfully. **

**'' Yes we all change, but not so drastically.'' I laughed and she looked curious. **

**'' I do not call my sleeping habits a drastic change.'' She smiled sadly and stepped closer to me. **

**" I am not talking about sleeping habits my lady. I am talking about you posture, so rigid, as if any moment you could be pierced by an arrow or sword. You look ready for battle. '' Her comment made me self conscious and I tried to relax, but found it hard to do so. Eleanor took another step towards me and put her hands on my chin. I flinched at the sudden touch and felt the urge to pull out my dagger. I tried to pull away but she stayed strong. Instead she sent me a comforting smile and I relaxed a little. She was so close now and I felt like I was a patient in a doctor's office, and she was examining me. She stepped back and took my hands in hers. " You are very strong my lady, very strong indeed. In your eyes I saw a fierce determination and an unbreakable loyalty not only to Narnia, but to your friends and family. I saw...'' She hesitated. **

**" What else did you see great lady centaur?'' I was curious. It was known throughout the land that not only were centaurs masters at reading the stars, but also people. **

**" I also saw the pain my lady. I saw the guilt of a friend left behind. I can see the pain that the witch's army dealt you. I see that harbor many secrets , and also a great burden.'' She seemed to look deeper into my eyes and I saw my reflection. '' I also see that you would never wish it on another.'' She stepped back and looked at my hands that she still held. **

**" Is there anything else?'' **

**"Yes , although you have washed it away, blood stains your hands. How can that be if you have never been it battle.'' I stepped back and walked over one of the table and sat down. **

**'' Like you aid we all change. But then again some things never change.'' I took an apple off the table and bit into it. Waiting for the reply that would surely come. **

**'' What things do you talk of my lady.'' A small smile played on lips and I took a bite of my apple to keep from laughing. **

**" I am talking about the council.'' **

**'' The council?'' She looked unnerved, the comforting smile disappeared and was replaced by a slight frown. **

**'' Yes the council, it is made up of the four regions that the queens and kings govern. It s headed by the high king. They are the ones that asked you to read me. Please correct me if I'm wrong. '' I spat everything out and I waited for her reaction. Her face opened up into a comical O and I stood up from the table fists clenched, the apple forgotten. **

**'' But how.." **

**"You are not the only one that can read people. Besides, I am not a fool Lady centaur, so I suggest that you and the council should not take me for one.'' With that I grabbed my apple and stormed out of the kitchen. I passed the fields deciding that I needed to cool off, but would practice later when I was more level headed. I instead headed to the gardens they had always calmed me. **

**When I got there I plopped down under my favorite tree. I took my sword and threw it so it landed a few feet away from me. ' **_**Not even a day and they don't trust me.' **_**Even though the witch was dead she still haunted me. I wish she would let Narnia go but I knew that wasn't possible. Narnia was scarred and so were the inhabitants of this land. I was being selfish and I knew it, but I couldn't help it. I leaned my head against the tree and closed my eyes trying to hold back the tears. A couple escaped my eyes and I quickly wiped them away. **

_**' Stop crying. Quit being selfish you're a knight of Narnia. Your duty is to Narnia. You have to protect your family. You have to do this for Edmund, Peter, Susan, and Lucy. This is my burden and mine alone. I chose this and now I have to face the consequences. I have to do this for Aslan.' **_** As I got up I kept repeating those thoughts in my head.**

**I walked back to the castle and I smiled as everyone began to stir and get ready for the day. I made my way back to my room and found the door was cracked open. I drew my sword and opened the door some more. I heard someone humming a Narnian lullaby, I smiled and put my sword back. I opened the door to see Lucy laying a dress on the bed looking worridley around the room searching for something. I walked into the room and when she saw me she visibly relaxed. I walked over to the dress and held it up examining it. " It's lovely Lucy thank you.'' She smiled, pleased that I had liked the dress. **

**"I thought that I had dreamt it.'' I looked at her and she had a sad expression on her face, and I winced. Lucy always was in high spirits , and it was rare to see a frown cross her face. **

**'' Why would you think that?'' I asked. I placed the dress back on the bed. **

**" It's you weren't in your room this morning and after yesterday....I thought maybe you left.'' She was wringing her hands and looking down on the ground.**

**" Lucy, Narnia is my home and I would never dream of leaving it forever.'' Lucy hugged me and then smiled at me. I saw a pace the door and I laughed, Lucy looked at me confused.'' Susan you can come in now.'' Susan came in blushing, telling me that she had been listening. **

**"How did you know?'' I pointed to the bottom of the door. **

**" I saw your shadow outside of the room. Anyways. you gave yourself away, you were pacing.'' Lucy giggled and Susan shot me a look but began to smile. I took off my sword and leaned it against the side of the bed. **

**'' Were you in the practice fields?'' Susan looked at my outfit and quirked and eyebrow, apparently amused. **

**'' I was going to go to get in some early practice but I sort of got... sidetracked.'' **

**'' Sidetracked by what?'' They looked at me expectantly. **

**I hesitated but figured that they would find out soon enough, '' Not really a what, more of a who.'' Susan opened her mouth to speak but I stopped her,'' I'm sure you'll find out soon enough. Now if you two would please leave I would like to change.'' Lucy's eyes lit up and she began to speak to me about taking here and there so I could relearn Narnia. I nodded and went along with it, after all I couldn't really tell them I had technically never left Narnia****. **


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy and I decided to go riding that day. We raced across the forest following the Rush river, and finally stopped at Glasswater Creek. All the time she and I laughed about old times and she told me what had been happening when I was gone. Apparently after I left the Witch's troops had swept across the northern lands and Edmund and Peter had led several campaigns to wipe them out. While they had succeeded in wiping out some of the witch's troops, more seemed to just keep coming. Peter and Edmund scoured the lands for the rest, but the troops had just vanished. My oath to Aslan kept me from saying where the creatures had been directing their forces. Instead, I swept those thoughts aside and turned my attentions to helping Lucy to making flower crowns. We sat under the tree that had provided us shade and sat moving the flowers across each other, knotting them. Lucy, her fingers moving nimbly and biting her teeth in concentration, suddenly stopped and looked up at me. She had a question, I could see it in her eyes, but she didn't ask it. Instead she was biting her lip. I leaned against the tree and began to weave the flowers into a crown. I waited patiently for her to voice the question, all the while feeling her gaze on me. Finally I heard her sigh and I look up expectantly. Instead of the question that I had been an expecting I got a statement, '' He shouldn't have done that.''

'' Who?'' I asked going back to work.

"Peter.'' I stopped what I was doing and looked at her.

'' He was doing what he thought what was right.'' Lucy stood up, color coming to her cheeks.

'' Well he wasn't right. Your are our friend, and a friend of Narnia. It wasn't right.'' I sighed and shook my head sadly.

'' Lucy he was doing his duty. He was being a king, and a part of being a king is to protect his people.''

'' Protect them from what? You?'' I nodded my head and her moth formed an 'O'.

" That's preposterous you-.'' I put my hand up stopping her and held up my crown, carefully laying it my hands, I stood up.

'' Lucy, I've been gone for a year and you don't know who I met, where I went, nothing. Don't you find that a little suspicious.?'' She bit her lip and put her head down.

'' But- but Aslan made you promise us, and he shouldn't have gone against Aslan.'' Of course it wouldn't occur to her that I might have switched alliances. Her faith in me was touching and tears welled up in my eyes. I placed the crown upon her head and pulled her into a hug.

'' Your brother is being a good king, and that is something I don't resent him for.'' I backed away and Lucy was smiling a little, but it soon dropped.

'' Edmund confessed to me that he felt guilty also.'' I was a little hurt but then as I said to Lucy, he was trying to be a good king.

'' Narnia is lucky to have such magnificent and just kings.'' I laughed and strode to the horses wanting to get the picnic we had brought with us. I stopped my movements as I heard a growl. I quickly pulled out my sword out of the saddle and unsheathed it. Ten wolves came out from the thicket of the trees.

'' Well what do we have here, Lunch perhaps?'' Growls of agreement wet throughout the pack of wolfs, and I backed away to get to Lucy as the lead wolf licked his lips and bared his teeth. He launched himself at me and I heard Lucy scream, with one quick sweep of my sword the wolf fell to the ground. I turned to Lucy who stood near the water, her dagger raised in defense.

'' Lucy Run!'' I urged. She sprinted to the horses as I began fight the wolves. I heard another scream and turned to see Lucy lying face down on the ground her back covered in three deep scars. I stabbed the wolf that had latched onto the back of my leg and limped to Lucy. Blood soaked the back of her dress and was dropping steadily to the ground. I checked her pulse and found that it was weak, but it was there and that was all that mattered.

'' My lady.'' One of the horses, Clare, spoke up. Her side was marred with long scratches but she still looked able to gallop.

'' We need to get back to Cair Paravel as fast as possible. Can you do it?'' She shook he mane, a determined look in her eyes. She kneeled down and I carefully placed Lucy on the saddle. I was going to join her on the saddle when I heard a howl.

'' My Lady!'' Clare cried. It was too late though the wolf pounced and I found myself on the ground, the wolf's teeth in my neck, threatening to break it. His paws dug into my right wrist and when I tried to move his teeth dug into my neck, going deeper. I tried not to cry out in pain, but one slipped up. The wolf let go and howled in triumph.

'' Think you're so smart little girl. You don't what you're playing at. You think you can stop my mistress from coming back? If you do, then you do not know the dark magic that runs deep in these lands. You do not know who truly governs these lands,'' he raised himself and swept his claws across my chest. I cried out in pain again as he laughed,'' that was for my brothers.'' I grabbed a dagger from my boot as the wolf went in for another blow to my chest. His claws just reached my stomach when I plunged the knife into his back. His topaz eyes, a few moments ago victorious, widened, and what life once was there vanished. With all my strength I pushed the wolf off me and crawled over to Clare, the mares eyes widening in horror at my injuries. I put my leg over her the saddle, and exhaled a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

'' To Cair Paravel as fast as you can.'' She galloped as fast she possibly could. Never showing the pain her injuries were causing her. I checked Lucy's pulse constantly, all while seeing and feeling the warm red blood flow out my wounds. I began to feel weak and it took all my strength to stay awake. I had to remain conscious or else Lucy and I would both fall off Clare. I pressed my cloak to her wounds, trying to stop the bleeding and was successful, only if for a moment. I was glad when we got out of the woods and were on the sand, Cair Paravel only a few minutes away. When we had left the beach and entered the main courtyard, I was faintly aware of Clare yelling for help, I wanted to my voice to add to her own, but all I was capable was to clutch to saddle and to Lucy. Creatures began to gather all around us, some called for healers, while others helped lower Lucy down to the ground, carrying her off to be tended to. Before Clare could lower self to the ground to help me off the saddle, I fell to the ground. I felt the hard ground hit my back. Creatures gathered around me and I felt myself being attended to. A nymph pressed a giant leaf to my injured neck while another pressed a cloth to forehead dabbing along my face, and the rest of wounds. I felt the crowd break as an orange cat quickly pranced to side. She pressed her face to the uninjured side of my neck.

'' Orieus carefully, her pulse is weak, she's lost a lot of blood.'' I then felt myself being gently carried along the halls. All the while the cat was calling for different herbs and tools. I was faintly aware that I know was lying in bed and that blood had quickly soaked the sheets. The cat was now staring down at me, looking seeming puzzled. Another cat, this one white with black spots, joined her on the bed and spoke softly, '' The young queen has been stabilized,'' He indicated to me with his paw, '' What about the lady?''

'' We need to operate and quickly. She's strong I'll give her that. I don't know how she's still awake, with the blood loss and pain. I will have to give her a herbal tea to make her sleep soon.''

The spotted cat climbed over to me and touched his nose to my forehead and asked very softly,'' What has happened dear Lady? Who caused these injuries?'' I opened my mouth to speak when suddenly the doors opened and the two cats hissed, '' Your majesty must not be here. She is in a very fragile condition.'' I heard them hiss again as a haggard looking Edmund kneeled down at my side. He put a cloth to my neck and I leaned into the cloth. '' Wolfs...attacked..us.. Glasswater Creek.'' That's all I seemed to have breath and I couldn't help but compare this to when I had first woken up to Aslan. I felt weak, too weak to move, too weak to speak. Still I spoke one more thing,'' Ed,'' he leaned in closer to Edmund was about to speak when a faun rushed into the room carrying various items.

'' Now I must insist that your majesty leave the room. We need to act quickly, and it would not be proper for a man to be present in the room.'' Edmund obeyed and stood hastily making his way to the door. I chocked down the sleeping draught and was almost asleep when I heard the orange cat speak,'' Your Majesty.''

'' Yes ?'' I heard Edmund reply.

'' I suggest you wash your hands before going back to the other queens and kings.'' I cracked open my eyes and saw Edmund shaking his head while looking at his hands that were stained with blood. With that he walked out. The spotted cat turned to me and spoke,'' Sleep now.'' With that I finally surrendered to the darkness letting myself go to a place where I felt no pain.


	11. authors note

A/N: I know you guys were hoping for another chapter but I've been playing around with a few ideas in my head. I know this is under ed/oc but I've been playing around with the idea of peter/oc and have asked for my readers vote because I really don't want to piss anybody off. I also wanted to thank all of my reviewers for their feedback because nothing makes me happier then getting reviews. Please if you could give me feedback on whether it should be peter or Edmund that gets the girl that would be great and I can resume the story. Thank You!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry it's been awhile my life has been pretty hectic. Anyways Please ayone came make a trailer for this fic on Youtube that would be great. **

I woke to the sun glaring in my eyes. I saw that the curtains of my bed were closed, but that the sun had gotten through a small slit of the curtains. I put my hands on either side of the curtains and my braced myself for the light that flooded afterward. I got up, my movements slow with all my muscle aching. How long had I been asleep for? I didn't know but the bandages reminded me of what had happened. Lucy! I had to go see if Lucy was okay.

With as much precision as I could muster, put on a comfortable blue gown. I opened the door to my room; checking to see if the hallway was empty. After all, I didn't think after what happened to me I would actually be allowed out of bed. I carefully made my way to the eastern wing of the castle, careful not to alert anyone. Finally, I had made it to Lucy's room; I made my way through the room until finally I was at the edge of Lucy's bed. I carefully opened the velvet curtains and what I saw made me sigh in relief. Lucy lay on her bed, sprawled on her stomach, sleeping peacefully amongst the many pillows and blankets. The only clue that she had been injured was he slightly open nightgown revealing some of the bandages. No doubt her injuries would leave scars, not only on her body but in her mind as well. I had no doubt that she would have nightmares from now on. Of the wolves surrounding her, lunging at her, clawing at her, biting at her. I shivered. Lucy didn't deserve that. No one deserved that. What was worse is that I knew it was my fault. They weren't after her, not really. She was a bonus. I was the threat, I was the one thing standing in their way of-. I didn't let my mind finish the sentence.

Oh Aslan help me! What had I gotten myself into? What did I get them into? What had I done? I remembered plunging my sword into their bodies. How I had plunged my dagger into that wolf. The wolves may have been misguided, some say evil, but still they were the lives that I had taken.

I felt tears drop down my cheeks. I wiped them off and leaned my forehead on my hand. I looked down at Lucy, _Valiant _Lucy, I felt tired then. The weight of the world on my shoulders, no that wasn't right. I felt the weight of _their _lives on my shoulders. The lives of the people of Narnia; Peter, Edmund, Susan, Lucy...

'' I should have never come back.'' I whispered to myself.

'' No it's a good thing you did,'' I turned to see the black and white spotted cat, '' queen Lucy will be alright; she just needs more rest. As do you.''

'' Has she woken up yet?''

'' Yes, and she has been asking for you.''

I looked down at her again and then turned back to the cat,'' How long has it been?''

'' Three days.'' he replied jumping on the bed. He carefully walked to Lucy and examined the bandages; sniffing and prodding them with his paws. '' I must confess it hadn't been for you, her highness wouldn't have lived. That being said _you_ barely lived. You have been, for the last few days, in a very unstable condition. Which is why I ask you to let me escort you back to your chambers where you may rest, and I will have food brought up to you.'' I nodded and stood up. The cat made its way up to Lucy's face and put his ear near her. I guess to check her breathing. When he was satisfied he jumped off the bed and padded his way out of the room, I followed. We passed a few servants who began to whisper. I just sighed and walked faster, passing the cat. and made my way into my room. I pulled the covers back and laid down, not even bothering with my dress. The cat jumped up and slowly prodded toward me.

'' Please hold out your wrist.'' I held t out as he pressed his to my wrist. '' Just checking your pulse.'' he explained. He looked in my eyes for a moment before nodding and jumping off the bed. '' I shall tell their majesties that you are awake, and have food brought up to you.''

'' Thank you'' He was walking to the door when I called,'' Pardon, what is your name?''

'' My name is Mr. tabby.'' I smiled.

'' Thank you Mr. Tabby.'' He let a noise that almost sounded like a purr, and walked out the door. I began to grow bored so I took out a book from my trunk, which had sat at the end of my bed, and began to read, _Fawns and Their Ways_, which I had borrowed for Mr. Tumnus. Not a moments later Susan rushed in. I closed my book as she came over and gently hugged me.

'' How are you?'' Susan said almost whispering.

In my normal voice I replied, '' I'm fine just a little sore.''

'' A little sore! Honestly, Anna you should have seen the blood on the sheets and the doctors, and Edmund-'' she stopped then closing her eyes to compose herself, '' the physician Mr. Tabby, told me that you had gone to visit Lucy. I nodded and she looked disapprovingly at me, '' She had been asking for you.''

'' So I have heard. Does she...''

'' We told her you were injured but did tell her the nature of your condition.'' I nodded.

'' And Peter and Edmund. Are they okay?''

'' Yes there fine, shaken a bit, but fine. We were all a bit shaken. They're both taking a ride through the Western Woods.'' Soon the food was brought in and we didn't talk. After, she hugged me again and told me to get some rest and that the physician would be in later to put new bandages on. Although I was sore I soon fell into a light sleep.

I felt something soft caress my face and I opened my eyes to find the orange cat staring at me. '' Good you're awake.'' I smiled slightly and looked around to find Susan, Peter, and Edmund, all sitting in various places around the room. I sat up and the orange cat backed away. '' Everything seems to be going well. Besides past complications you are healing quite quickly,'' she gave me a pointed look,'' I suggest you don't go wandering around again. It wouldn't do well to overexert yourself.''

I scoffed and shook my head,'' As you know I'm perfectly capable of walking and it would take a lot more for me to _overexert _myself.''

The cat hissed and I could see all three of them wince. '' While I can tell form your various scars that you have been wounded before, they were minor and would not cause you to be at risk for your very life.''

'' On that account you are very wrong.''

He tail twitched,'' Very well you may do as you wish, but you have been warned.''

'' Thank you.'' The orange cat jumped off the bed and took her leave.

All three stared at me until Peter spoke up, '' Tell us what happened.'' I relayed the story leaving bits and pieces and replacing them, until afterwards I discovered that I had created a whole different story. peter after hearing it simply nodded and took his leave, muttering that he was going to check with Orieus. Susan left shortly afterward giving me a brief hug.

Edmund looked at me for a few moments then finally uttered,'' Listen to her.''

'' No.'' I pointedly stared at him as I got out of bed. He stood up and blocked my way from the doors. I shook my head and took my sword from my trunk.

'' You need rest.''

'' Out of my way.'' I hissed. He blocked with every step I tried to take.

'' What happens Anna, when you go back and you're too weak to hold up a sword against an enemy.''

My hands tightened on my sword then I spit out,'' Then I won't come back.'' His shoulders sagged and he stepped aside. I took a few steps before I felt dizzy. I heard my sword fall to the ground, before I felt my knees buckling under me. I felt Edmund catch me and slowly lowering us to the ground, I put my face in his shoulder trying to catch my breath.

'' Please rest.'' He whispered

'' Okay.'' He picked me and carried me to my bed. When he had laid me down he cupped my cheeks.

'' Rest now.'' I nodded and he lowered his lips to my forehead. I felt heat rise in my cheeks as he pulled back slowly. He didn't look me in the eye after. He strode of the room and murmured something unintelligible.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Finally I'm back and have time to actually write this thing. Anyways sorry for the wait. Well here it is chapter 12...**

Two weeks. That's how long I spent in bed resting in my room at Cair Paravel. There were the occasional visitors with the occasional amusement, but other than that I was bored. That being said I was happy to finally be outside and practice my sword without any interruptions. I swung into a perfect arc, slaying my invisible enemies. It was a perfect morning in Narnia, damp and cool, with no one on the practice fields as the sun had just risen. I had been out here for several hours, even before the sun had risen, and had been practicing. I huffed with annoyance.

I had heard the footsteps a few minutes before ,behind me and chose to ignore them but now a throat cleared. I stopped and turned around. Peter now faced me . I put my sword back in its scabbard.

'' Yes?''

He cleared his throat again. Finally looking me in the eyes he spoke, '' I'm sorry,'' he waited to see if I would give a response and when I didn't he continued,'' for doubting you. For doubting Aslan. I now see the error of my ways. I now know that you are here to protect us and that you will my friend."

I stared him down for a few minutes before I took a few slow steps towards him. I then pulled him into hug which he returned. We stood there for a few minutes before I pulled back and regarded him. He seemed tired but regal all the same. Of course all of them had a sense of royalty about them. So much so I, who had known them even before Narnia, found it hard not to bow, or to end a sentence with ' your majesty'.

I shook myself out of my daze as Peter offered me is arm. I gratefully took it and we made our way back to the castle in a calm silence. As we reached the castle walls I stopped Peter. '' Peter.''

'' Yes?''

" I forgive you but I must ask one thing.'' He tensed but nodded for me to continue. '' I am asking you not to ask any more questions. Not about what I'm doing. Not about the scars. Anything. Promise me this and I will promise you that I will not lie to you or your siblings anymore.''

He sighed, '' Very well.'' I smiled at him and kissed his cheek briefly.

' ' Now if you'll excuse me your majesty I will go and visit your sister.'' He gave a curt nod and I speed off to Lucy's room.

When I had made my way to the east wing and to Lucy's door I knocked a few times.

'' Come in.''

I found Lucy still lying in her bed a bored expression on her face.

'' Anna.'' She tried to sit up but I stilled her.

'' Lucy you still have a couple more days until the doctor said you could get up.'' She huffed and buried her face into her pillows.

'' But you disobeyed the doctor.'' I laughed before laying down with her.

'' Well I'm older than you.'' She snorted in an unlady like manor. I couldn't blame her she had been stuck here as long as I had been stuck in my rooms and she had a while to go before she was able to even go outside. Even then her overprotective siblings would guard her and hover over her, which she detested.

I had only begun visiting her yesterday and was happy to see that she was recovering well. '' I heard the servants whispering about you.'' Her voice was very low and I strained to hear her.

'' About what happened.'' I nodded expecting the palace gossip. '' They say you almost died.'' Tears started to well up in her eyes.

'' Lucy your duty is to protect Cair Paravel and protect Aslan.'' She nodded.

'' Well I have made it my duty to protect and serve Aslan and to guard you and your siblings with my life. Whatever may be the cost.''

'' I don't want you to die.'' I cradled her gently.

'' I promise you Lucy that I will always try to come back to Cair Paravel, but that may not always be what Aslan has planned out for me. If it is then I promise that I will watch over you and wait for all of you in Aslan's country.'' She gave me a watery smile.

'' I don't want anyone else dying for me Anna. I want to protect myself. Will you teach m?'' She looked at me with hope and determination in her eyes and I finally realized how she really was.

'' I will have to ask your royal siblings but yes I will teach you.''

There was more silence for awhile and I thought Lucy had fallen asleep. I made a move to get up but again she stopped me with a small whisper of words.

'' They talk about you and Ed to.''

'' Excuse me.'' She giggled but stopped herself and smiled gently at me as if I was the small child and she the elder.

'' The way you look at each other. They have a bet going on when he will start to court you.'' I felt heat rise into my cheeks and I finally got out of bed and made my way to the door. '' Do you feel that way about Edmund?'' I bit the inside of my cheek and thought hard about what kind of answer I should give.

I sighed, '' Yes I do feel a certain affection towards your brother.'' She grinned.

I sped up mu pace as I made my way back to my rooms. The servants still whispered and I still ignored them.

'' Anna!'' I turned around to find Edmund making his way towards me. I ignored the feeling of my heart speeding up and instead focused on the conversation that was taking place. '' What's your hurry?''

'' I have to finish packing for my journey.''

'' Ah yes your journey.'' I ignored the pain in his voice and instead opened my door to my room.

'' Would you like to come in.'' He didn't answer but instead stepped into my room. I quietly shut the door and started to pack my things. Aware that Edmund's eyes were on me the whole time.

'' You may borrow Philip again if you like. For your journey back.''

I didn't look up when I answered. '' Thank you Edmund that's very kind of you.''

'' It's a pity you'll miss Prince Rabadash trying to woo Susan again. Although I think he's getting to her. ''

'' Yes pity.'' I heard his footsteps and then his hands were on top of mine. Stopping me from putting a dagger into my bag.

'' Anna is everything alright.'' I was aware that he was still holding my hands.

'' Yes it's just, almost dying has given me a lot of time to think and I don't just mean the incident with the wolves.''

'' You've almost died before?''

I nodded, '' It was a lot more painful last time, but that's not my point. My point is I've had a lot of time to think about certain things and now Lucy brought certain _things_''

'' What things-''

'' Ed please let me finish.'' I looked him in the eyes now and a took a breath. '' My point is that I-'' My words caught in my throat and couldn't get them out. Instead I took a step toward him and placed a hand on his cheek. Before I convinced myself not to I presses my lips against his.

I meant it to be a brief brush of the lips but as my lips met his he grasped my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. I soon wrapped my arms around his neck . When air was necessary we finally broke the kiss. He leant his forehead against mine and stroked my cheek. I let the silence settle around us and leaned into his touch.

Soon the silence was broken, it would eventually have broken anyways, but still there was a little lurch in my chest as someone knocked on the door.

'' Anna,'' Susan's voice rang through the room, '' may I come in?''

I looked at Edmund for the briefest moment before answering, '' Yes.'' Susan entered looking panicked and wary.

'' There you are Edmund I've been looking all over for you. Both of you are wanted in the war council.''

'' War council? Why?'' Panic rose up in me as Edmund spoke.

'' The giants have stated breaching the northern borders of Narnia.''

A/N; I hoped you like it. Again I ask if anyone would try making a trailer for my fic for YouTube, and Also remember to review. You fans reviewing is what keeps me writing this story.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**A/N: Here is another chapter. Enjoy! **

I stood on the balcony of my room, gripping the railing and trying to keep the tears a t bay. The council had informed us that giants from Ettinsmoor were trying to breach the northern borders of Narnia. Hearing this Peter had Edmund had decided that they would take an army to meet the giants and protect the creatures of Narnia who dwelled close to the northern borders. Susan and Lucy were to stay in Cair Paravel. I was to go back Lumenia. I wanted to go to the north with Edmund and Peter but I knew it was my sacred duty to guard the wand.

I had only been back for what seemed a couple of days but was in fact weeks. It wasn't fair to be ripped apart from my home. I hated myself because I knew I was wining and only had myself to blame for the mess I was in. Of course I had to keep reminding myself that I would only be gone for a week and then I could join the kings and their army.

Of course another problem was Prince Rabadash who, from his letter, seemed extremely put off on having to wait at least six more months until he could visit Narnia.

I slid down the balcony, my back against the stone. I laid my head back letting myself soak up the last of Narnia's summer sun. I opened my eyes a few moments later to see Edmund leaning against the door frame.

'' How long have you been standing there Ed.''

He simply shrugged his shoulder and stated, '' Long enough.'' He sat down beside me and I put my head on his chest as he played with my hair. I sighed in contentment as we sat there until the sun set and the moon and the stars came out bringing the cool night with them.

'' Peter and I-we're leaving tomorrow.'' I snuggled deeper into him, my lips touching his pulse point. I smiled as it speed up.

'' I know.''

'' You have to leave tomorrow also.''

'' Yes ,just for a week. Then I'll ride north to join you.''

'' No.'' His voice was hard and had a commanding tone. I sat up.

'' You cannot command me Edmund. I am not one of your knights.''

'' I didn't mean it like that.'' His eyes looked pleading but I did not back down.

'' Then what did you mean?''

His hands clutched my shoulders as he answered me, '' I cannot be in battle knowing that you're out there to. It would be too distracting, and if you got hurt.. I.. I would never forgive myself.''

'' Edmund I can take care of myself. Besides those giants- well that could never hurt me, never touch me. You wouldn't have to worry about me.''

He began trace the scar along the column of my neck down my collarbone, to the start where the knife had scratched me with its poison. '' Please promise me you'll ride straight for Cair Paravel when the week is over.'' My mind was hazy as he gently kissed me, still tracing the scars over and over again.

Breathless I replied, '' Yes.'' I slowly pulled back from him, '' As long as you promise to come back safely.'' He gave a curt nod before pulling me back for another kiss.

When air was necessary we both pulled back,'' You don't know how long I've wanted to do that.'' I smiled as he spoke his warm breath fanning my face sending shivers down my spine.

'' Then why didn't you?'' He gave me a pointed look.

'' Oh yes, I was gone for a year wasn't I. I'm sorry.'' I rested my head on his chest again.

Before I feel asleep I heard him whisper,'' There is nothing to forgive.''

The next morning I had packed my bags and put them on the saddle. '' Are you sure you wouldn't rather ride with Edmund, Philip?''

'' No my lady. His majesty has given me orders to make sure that you reach your destination safely.''

I patted his neck, '' Very well.'' I looked around as two other horses were being saddled and weapons were being sharpened, and families were saying goodbye. '' Wait here Philip. I have to say goodbye.'' He shook his mane as I jogged up the stairs of Cair Paravel.

All four monarchs were in the council room. Crowded around the table going over maps and plans. I cleared my throat. '' Anna!'' Lucy, now out of bed, ran up and hugged me.

She looked down at my sword and dagger strapped to my waist, '' You're leaving. So soon?''

'' I have to. I have come to say goodbye.'' Lucy hugged me tighter. Then it was Susan who hugged me just as tight. Peter kissed my hand before hugging me and wishing me luck.

Edmund did the same before whispering,'' Be careful.'' I brushed my lips against his cheek before nodding.

I stepped back and bowed, '' I hope that you have a successful campaign my kings . So that you may return home quickly. Until then I will miss all of you.'' I bowed once again before exiting the room and making my way to Philip

Philip raced to the frozen waterfall and by noon we were there.

I kissed Philip as he rested, '' Thank you Philip. You truly are a magnificent steed.''

He bowed his head,'' Thank you my lady.''

'' I will see you in a week then.'' I walked to the Cliff's edge before jumping off. I had forgotten how cold the water was and I gasped as I went through the rushing water fall and through the pool to Lumenia. I shivered as I caught my breath and my hands clawed into the snow.

' Welcome back Anna.' I looked up to see the great golden dragon shining in the sun.

'' Aurelia it's good to see you again old friend.'' I hugged her snout as she circled her tail around me giving me warmth. '' I have missed you.''

'' As I have you, little one.''

'' Have there been any more attacks?'' I glanced up at the glow, miles off, coming from the wand.

'' Few and far in-between. Their numbers are getting scarce. ''

'' I suspect they are focusing their numbers in the north, allying themselves with the giants.'' Aurelia gave a rumble. '' I have so much to tell you Aurelia.''

'' I know you do Anna.''

**A/N: Man that was a lot of fluff even for me. I hoped you guys liked it because you do not know how awkward it was writing that much fluff. Anyways please please please please review. I love getting them!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

For months I went back and forth. In Lumenia it was cold and the sun shined, as always. It felt as if every lasted a year. In Cair Paravel it wasn't much better. The castle was tense with the await of any news of the army and the two kings. News never came. Only whispering of great battles, blood, and death.

It had been six months and I had been in Lumenia for seven days, or so I had been told. I sat near the fire, trying to keep myself warm. Aurelia had come flying and had landed with a 'thud' that shook the earth.

'' You must go.'' Panic was in her voice as well as her eyes.

'' I still have an hour left.'' She shook her head and pushed me toward the pool.

'' No you must go now.'' I managed to get myself to turn around.

'' Why? what's wrong.''

'' Your Just King is in danger.'' My chest constricted.

'' Edmund. What's wrong with him.'' I stared her down until her shoulder shrunk and she put her snout against my forehead.

'' He is dying Anna.'' Whatever I was about to say was erased from my mind, as tears were welling up in my eyes and my throat constricted.

'' What?'' It didn't even sound like my voice that had said it. It was so far away.

'' You can save him, but you must do exactly as I tell you.''

'' O-of course. Whatever you say.''

'' In the western wilds there is a place called the garden of youth. There in the garden there is a tree of silver apples guarded by a phoenix. By the will of Aslan pluck a apple from the tree, bring it to your king and all will be well.''

" Garden of youth? Impossible, I've been to western wilds. There is no such garden.''

'' Yes, there is. You did not see it because you were not looking for it.''

'' Then how do I find it?''

'' Use your compass.'' I nodded and jumped into the pool. I had never swam or climbed faster to reach Philip.

'' Philip!'' I saw him standing, waiting for me. I climbed onto him and turned him in the direction of the western woods.

'' My Lady, my specific instructions were bring you-''

'' Philip, Edmund is in trouble.''

'' You do not know that my lady-''

'' Yes I do! Please Philip trust me this once. If we do not go Edmund will die.'' There was silence and I waited ready to just running to the western woods if he did not comply.

'' Very well.'' We speed off, never taking a break until we reached the western woods. The creatures we passed along our way, did not try to stop us. They somehow sensed the urgency that was upon us. When we stopped Philip was out of breathe. I got off Phillip and bid him to drink from a creek nearby.

I opened my compass and clutched it thinking over and over, ' garden of youth, garden of youth, garden of youth'' I opened the compass to see the arrow still pointing west.

'' Philip!'' He turned back to me. I got up onto the saddle,'' We still go west.''

'' May I ask what were looking for my lady?''

'' The garden of youth.'' He stopped and began to turn back. I pulled him back west, but again he began to turn back. I got off the saddle and faced him.

'' Philip if you will not go west with me I will walk.''

'' But my lady the stories-''

'' I know what the stories say Philip, better than anyone. Please I am begging you to trust me. Edmund's life is at stake. By the will of Aslan I go.'' He seemed to struggle internally before coming up next to me.

'' Come we must make haste if we are to save the king.'' I hopped back onto the saddle and together we sped to the unknown territories of the west. We made good time not stopping. I had repeatedly checked my compass for a change in direction, but there was none. Soon the woods were so thick that I was repeatedly scratched. I could feel the branches and thorns hit Philip also and could see the blood on his sides from his wounds.

'' Philip stop.'' I got off the saddle,'' The trees are too thick. I'll have to go alone for now.'' I made my way through the trees, ignoring the pleas of Philip. I turned back once to see that the trees were closing me off from him, blocking him from me. My heart hammered in fear but still I went on. The father I went the thicker the trees became, the more the thorns bit at my sides and the scratches increased. The arrow ever pointed farther west and west I went, hoping to find the garden soon.

The sun was beginning to set and I grew tired. I stumbled instead of walked and the scratches I received became even more painful. I checked my compass again and it still pointed west. I stumbled on a tree root sending me sprawling to the ground and the compass landed open onto the ground.

With a mighty tug I pulled the skirt of my dress from a bush effectively tearing the already torn dress. I sighed, at the point of tears when I saw something that made me stop. The compass arrow was spinning rapidly around and around. I kneeled down and clutched closing my eyes I whispered, '' Oh Aslan Please help me, show me the way.'' A warmth spread over me and opening my eyes I saw a great stone wall and I could just see the tops of the trees. '' Thank you Aslan.''

Ignoring the may branches that still guarded the silver gates that enclosed the garden. I touched the silver hates, warm to the touch and began to tug at them. All they did was creak at my efforts as if mocking me. '' In the name of Aslan open up.'' The gates gave a big lurch and sent me sprawling on my back. Remembering to pick up the compass I went through the gates and into the garden.

It was magnificent, not even the gardens at Cair Paravel could compare. There were trees and fruits that were all different shapes, sizes and colors. Water that was the clearest I had ever seen. I stopped for a moment remembering why I was here. ' Take me to the tree of youth' I opened my eyes to see it heading north. The garden seemed to go on for miles and every inch of it was as beautiful as the rest.

Then suddenly I was in the middle of the garden, where there stood a great tree, on its branches hung silver apples which glowed pink and purple in the setting sun. Stood perched on the lowest branch was a phoenix, red and gold from its head to its tail feathers.

''Hello great Phoenix. I come hoping to pick an apple from this tree in order to aid a friend.''

'' You may not.'' I clenched my teeth I had not come all this way for nothing.

'' Please my friend his dying. Just one apple.'' The bird came down hovering, my face meters from his beak.

'' What concern is that of mine?''

'' He is a ruler of Narnia. Edmund the Just. Your King. Will you not save him?''

'' He is no king of mine. I serve only Aslan.'' He eyes me suspiciously.

'' As do I great Phoenix and it is in the service of Aslan that I come.''

'' I see what is truly in your heart human, and it was not by Aslan's will that came to be here, but your own. I will not help you for such a selfish cause. I will leave your king to his fate.'' He began to turn back to his roost.

'' No is love such a selfish cause? Please I am begging you.''

The phoenix was going to retort when I felt the warmth spread over me again and a voice drifted through the breeze,'' Give her an apple oh fire bird.''

'' Aslan.'' I murmured.

'' Very well. I will do what Aslan wishes, but be warned if the apple even touches your lips you will be cursed as Jadis was cursed. ''

'' I understand.'' The Phoenix plucked one apple from a branch and dropped it into my hands.

I turned back. '' Wait human.'' I looked the Phoenix in the eye. '' Once its task is done you must swear to me that its core shall be burned in the fire. Lest there be temptation among the creatures to take what is left for themselves.''

'' I swear.'' He looked me gravely in the eyes.

'' Go now and never return to this place.''

The journey back to Philip was a less tiring one, as the trees seemed to make a path for me. I made it back to Philip who looked anxious.

'' Oh by the will of Aslan thank goodness your safe. '' I smiled and hugged him.

'' Now my dear Philip we head north to Edmund.''

'' But my lady-'' I held up the silver apple and he backed away his hooves trotting the ground.

'' By the Lions mane is that-'' I nodded and hopped onto the saddle.

'' Now come we don't have much time.'' The whole time I clutched the apple to my chest and prayed to Aslan that we would not be late.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

We made it to the camps in the north two days after my adventure at the garden of youth. It was bitterly cold in the mountains and I wondered how even the creatures with fur could stand it. Everywhere I went huge bonfires were lit and scarlet and gold tents were set up. Creatures in armor clambered around me.

I got off the saddle, glad to feel the snow crunch beneath my feet.

'' We did it Phillip. We made it.'' Philip sat on the ground. Too exhausted to even stand. I kneeled next to him and kissed him on the forehead.

'' Anna!'' I turned to see Peter make his way through the crowd.

'' Peter.'' I went up to him and clutched him. His shoulders sagged and he seemed wary. I looked up at him and saw the red rimmed eyes and dark circles. I hoped I wasn't too late.

'' Anna what are you doing-''

'' Where's Edmund?'' His eyes darkened and I saw the unshed tears.

'' He's dying.'' I bit my lip and looked at the crowd, wishing they weren't here.

I took a deep breath, '' I know.''

'' How-''

'' I'll tell you afterward but now you have to take me to him. I can cure him.'' I pulled out the apple from where I had hid it in my cloak. There were whispers and even cries amongst the creatures but Peter ignored them all. Instead he lead me to a tent in the back of the camp.

Before I opened the tent flap he grabbed my arm, '' You're sure this will work.'' I nodded. '' It better. He was hit by a giants club. We've tried everything, this is our last hope.''

I opened the tent flap before looking back, '' You coming?'' He shook his and I understood that if it didn't work he could not watch his brother die. Inside a low fire burned and a centaur stood watch over Edmund.

When he saw me he tried to take me out of tent, '' This is not something you should see my lady.''

'' May I _shouldn't _but I will. Besides the king would like to see you outside.'' The centaur reluctantly took his leave and left me alone by Edmund. I kneeled over him and saw his bandaged torso and the bruises and scratches on his face.

I took out my dagger and sliced the apple in half. Holding half the apple near his mouth I saw the dark juices touch his lips and slide into his mouth. I saw his chest rise and fall with better ease.

'' Ed.'' He slowly opened his eyes. '' Ed you have to listen to me. You have to eat the apple so can get better.'' I sat on the cot and lifted his head up ignoring the groans of pain. I slowly put the apple to his lips and he slowly began to eat.

With every bite he took a scratch and bruise disappeared. Soon he was sitting up by himself as he finished with the rest of the apple. When there was nothing but the seeds left I chucked them into the fire. Looking back at Edmund I felt tears start to run down my cheeks. He rubbed them away, '' I didn't think I was going to make it in time.''

'' Well you did.'' His voice was hoarse as he spoke and I pushed him back down to rest.

'' You need rest now.''

I got up and as I did he put a hand on my arm,'' He told me you were coming so I held on. I thought it was to say goodbye.''

I leaned down and kissed him softly, '' Rest now.'' I turned my back to his and opened the tent flap to find Peter and half the Narnian army waiting outside.

'' His majesty will be fine,'' Peter took a step toward the tent, '' but he needs his rest.'' Peter sighed in defeat.

'' perhaps you can tell me of your adventure.'' I sighed and took his arm. He led me to his tent and sat me down on one of the chairs and handed me a glass of wine as I recalled my tale. By the end he had leaned back in his chair and looked at me with respect and admiration.

'' I cannot tell you how grateful I am to have my brother back. ''

'' I think I can understand. That being said now that I am here, and Edmund, in no condition to fight, I would like to stay and help the cause. ''

Peter swigged his wine, '' With all that has been said and with all due respect I have to say no to your request,'' I began to retort when I held up his hand, '' I feel now more than ever that your place is at Cair Paravel. I fear now with Edmund weak and I not at home that our enemies will try to take advantage of that. Now more than ever it is you I trust to protect Narnia.''

I was humbled by Peter and the King he had become he was no longer just Peter Pevensies, '' Very well. Then I ask to take a small fraction of your army to escort Edmund and I back home.''

'' I agree. Please do me one more favor though.'' He handed me a thick envelope, '' give this to Susan and Lucy. I will have your escort party assembled in an hour the sooner you and Ed get back home better.'' I nodded in agreement and then took another sip of wine.

True to his word a escort party was assembled and Ed was brought out on a platform to be carried back to Cair Paravel. The brothers whispered to each other before Peter nodded in acknowledgment to me.

The party took two weeks to reach Cair Paravel but I was never more happy to see the wintery seas and snow covered castle then I was at that moment. Along the trip many animals had spotted and I had given one dryad the task of delivering a message to Cair Paravel to alert them of our coming home.

That being said I was not surprised to see the party in front of Cair Paravel, the head being a anxious Susan and Lucy. I jumped off my saddle to a very worried Susan and a fretting a she- beaver over my scratches and torn dress.

All of the party followed the centaurs who were carrying Edmund, into Cair Paravel. Susan grabbed my arm, '' What happened.'' It's a very long story Su.'' After everything I was still tired and sore as ever. Someone tapped and I turned to see Lucy push her bottle of cordial toward me. '' That bad?'' Susan and Lucy nodded. I still had not properly bandaged my scratched and I saw they were beginning to turn red. I tipped the bottle back and allowed one drop to touch my lips. Instantly my scratches disappeared and I felt refreshes. as the warmth of the fire-flower juice spread through me.

'' Is Ed truly going to be alright.'' Lucy spoke with doubt in her voice. I could not blame her. Who knows what kind of rumors had gone around theses past three weeks of our journey home.

I smiled reassuringly, '' Yes Lucy he's going to be just fine.''


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I had to go back again and now more than ever I wishes that I could stay at Cair Paravel. I sighed thinking about the cold days and nights that I would have to endure. At least they had all the fire places roaring at the castle.

I shook my head as I noticed that I had been staring at the fire for too long. Even though I sat on the floor, right next to the fireplace, there was a certain chill deep in my soul whenever I thought of Lumenia. With its painfully white expanse and crystal white trees that hung with icicles. The same could be said in Narnia. It was as if I could not escape winter, the same could be said for my nightmares. Where the pristine white snow was stained in the blood of friend and enemy alike. Where a woman, inhumanly pale, but breathtakingly beautiful, sends ice pumping into my veins. It is with these nightmares that I wake up breathless and cold.

I shivered and pushed myself closer to the fire.

'' Anna?'' I looked up to see Lucy with a blanket wrapped around her. I patted the place beside me and bid her to sit down next me. She happily took her place next to me and wrapped her around me so that we shared the blanket. '' You're so cold Anna.''

'' hmm.'' I shivered despite the extra blanket now wrapped around me.

'' Are you sure you're not getting sick?''

'' I'm sure Lucy.'' I yawned and tried to keep my eyes open.

'' When's the last time you slept?'' I shrugged my shoulders and went back to staring at the fire. '' What's wrong?'' Tears silently ran down my cheeks and onto the scarlet blanket. " Anna?'' I looked at Lucy before putting my head on her shoulder and started to sob. I found it ironic that Lucy was the one to comfort me. Lucy whose faith in Aslan could not be broken in the darkest time, and here I was beginning to doubt the great Lion and the task he set before me.

'' I'm scared Lucy.'' I clung to her and she did the same to me.

'' Of what?'' How could I answer that? I was afraid of dying, failing them. All of them. Could I tell her that I was beginning to slip and I didn't think even Aslan could save me. No.

I got up and brushed myself off. '' I'm sorry I'm just tired.''

'' Anna-'' There was a hesitation in her voice.

'' Please go.''

I did not look up as I heard her walk to my door or slowly open it whispering, '' If you need us we'll be in the library.

I hurriedly packed my things and left a few hours later.

Aurelia was shocked by my sudden appearance.

'' Anna, daughter of Eve, what are you doing here? You are a week early.''

'' I know I just- I had to get away.'' Aurelia just made a rumble and regarded me carefully. I put on a false smile. I knew it would not work. I knew, better than anyone, that you cannot lie to a dragon.

'' Hmm. Well I am always glad for the company.'' I sighed grateful that she had not asked anymore questions. Instead she bid me to the campfire and to eat after my long journey.

I awoke as always to the sun in high noon and to the glow of the wand. Aurelia was still fast asleep, every once in a while smoke came out of her nostrils.

I got up grabbed my sword and went to guard the wand. Sitting on the cold stone steps , alone, now more than ever I felt as if the ice was making its way into my veins. I began to hear the whispers of a voice, soft, tempting, and so utterly _cold_.

'' Daughter of Eve,'' I shivered and tried to ignore,'' my, my what a great burden that beast has laid on your shoulders. You know I would never do that to you Anna.'' I placed my hands over my ears and tried to call to Aurelia, but the ice had gotten to my lungs and I chocked on my own words. '' I could life that burden all I ask is for you to do one little thing for me.''

' Aslan please help. Please. I'm not strong enough, please.' I was on my knees trying to feel any semblance of the warmth that I usually felt in Aslan's warmth. I only felt the cold. Aslan had abandoned me.

'' Anna. One task is all I ask of you.'' My movements were not my own as I made my way up the stone steps . I stepped up to the wand and caressed it almost touching the broken tip. '' All I ask is one drop of your blood.'' My hands shook as I pressed my finger onto the broken shard. The ice in my veins flared to life and gasped as Jadis's hold on me became stronger.

The blood dripped down the wand. The glow that had always been present in the wand suddenly flared to life before giving away to the faint glow again.

The wind whipped around me as a hiss reached my ears, '' Bring me a sudden of Adam's blood. Is that understood?''

' Aslan help me!' I screamed in my head as I kneeled before the wand. '' Yes.'' I stood up and took out the stone knife, dark like obsidian.

'' Now go bring me the son of Adam's blood and you'll get your award.'' I looked into the broken fragments of the wand and saw my eyes had turned an ice blue color. The ice had consumed me.


	18. Chapter 18

I was an observer in my own body as I walked night and day toward Cair Paravel. I could only scream uselessly in the back of my mind. After the third day I reached the stone table.

I glided my hands along the tables edges, caressing it lovingly, '' _I will have my rightful sacrifice soon enough.'' _

'' You'll never have him. Aslan will come.''I hissed vehemently.

'_In case it has escaped your notice daughter of eve Aslan has not come to save you. Nor will he. You lost faith in him and now he has abandoned you.'_

'' No he would never do that.''

_' Then tell me daughter of Eve, where is he?' _I did not answer her but instead prayed harder.

The sound of hooves sent us both looking in the direction of the woods. Out came riding Philip and Edmund. When Edmund saw me he stopped Philip.

'' Don't you dare hurt him.''

Now she whispered, _' Do not worry Anna it will only be a prick of the finger, and after if he chooses to join me he will be welcome. If not - well there will be consequences.'_

''Anna?'' Edmund inched closer.

'' Edmund. What are you doing here?'' I walked closer to him, circling him. Edmund motioned Philip to leave and he reluctantly did.

Edmund was on edge, '' Aslan sent me a vision. He told me you were in trouble.'' His back was toward me and I could feel myself smirking. I slowly ran my fingertips down his neck and pressed my lips down his neck languidly. I felt him shiver and I smiled against his neck, '' _Anna_.''

I moved my lips over to his ears before I bit gently on his earlobe before whispering,'' Yes my king.'' I felt him groan softly before his eyes snapped open and he backed away from me.

'' Who are you?'' I walked back up to him and hugged him, '' You're not acting like yourself.''

'' I'm sorry I've just been through a lot.'' He hugged me tighter. I pulled the stone knife from my waist. I raised the dagger to his back ready to plunge it into his back.

'' Ed. I need you to do something for me.''

His head now rested on my shoulder, '' You know I would do anything for you.'' The knife stopped an inch from his back.

My hands began to shake from the effort of not stopping the knife, _' Kill him' _. Jadis hissed in my ear urging me to take some of his blood. I stumbled away, the witch taking over me. I felt myself being pushed into the back of my own mind in an icy cage as watched everything unfold in front of me.

'' Anna. Anna, are you alright?'' My head snapped up.

'' Hello little king. Oh how I have missed you.'' Jadis had taken over my body now. I was no not just her reluctant servant. I was her. Edmund stumbled back and unsheathed his sword.

'' Jadis.'' Through my body she laughed. Harsh and cold.

'' I am flattered you remember me. Of course how could you forget.''

'' What have you done. Where's Anna.'' She laughed again and walked straight towards Edmund. Right up to the point of his sword.

'' She's long gone now.'' She pricked a finger on the tip of the sword. Even though I was no longer in control of my body I still felt the sting of the blade and I could taste the tang of the blood as she brought it to her lips. '' The question is _little king_ can you bare to heart me in this form?'' Edmund's stance faltered. Jadis smirked. '' It is a _pity _though. She did love you. She was far too weak to carry the deed herself, so I naturally took over. '' She pulled my sword from its sheath, ''A blade forged in dragons fire. A magnificent weapon.''

She swung her sword and the block that was met sent the ringing of medal through the quiet hill. Blows and blocks were exchanged for a long period time. Edmund, afraid to injure me and Jadis set on getting his blood.

With a swing of his sword my sword was sent form Jadis's hands and her back against the stone table. I could feel the cold steel against my neck. '' Come little king, end my life.'' The blade was still at my throat but I could see the inner turmoil within him.

'' Anna I know you're still there. Whatever hold she has on you, break free.''

'' Still so weak. The woman who once existed is gone now.'' Edmund's face was a mask of composure as he raised his sword. Then a fierce wind blew him back and I felt claws grip my arms.

I looked into the eyes of Aslan. I felt engulf me, and fear spread through Jadis. '' That is enough Jadis. You will let her go.''

'' So, the great lion returns. Your too late she is in mine now, and this time there will be no stone table to save her.'' Aslan raised his head and roared. I felt the earth shake and felt Jadis leave me, and regained control of my body. I was breathing heavily. Aslan backed away from me and went to Edmund to whisper something into his ear.

Aslan then turned to me, '' Forgive me daughter of eve. I did not know that the stone dagger held so much dark magic. It will be hidden well.'' He took the dagger into his teeth and walked into the trees.

I stared at Edmund timidly. He a little more than shocked, but still he picked himself up and sheathed his sword. I did the same. A little less gracefully because of my lack of energy.

Edmund grabbed my shoulder, '' IS it really you?''

'' Yes Ed I so sorry I didn't mean-'' He put a finger to my lips.

'' I know.'' He kissed my forehead briefly before turning his back to me. '' Come we must be getting back to Cair Paravel.''

Edmund had not spoken to me for close to two months. Lucy and Susan were worried. While Susan worried quietly; Lucy vehemently expressed her worries to me, and one day she decided she had, had enough.

I had gotten back from a ride in the woods when I was bombarded by Lucy.

'' You two are ridiculous.'' She had an unpleasant look on her face.

I raised an eyebrow at her, '' Good afternoon to you to Lucy. What bring you here?''

'' You know what. You two are the most stubborn people in all of Narnia.''

I sighed and looked away from her gaze, '' It is not that simple Lucy.''

She huffed,'' How can you tell me it is not that simple. You love each other. How is that not simple?''

'' Lucy-''

She waved her hand dismissively at me,'' Do not treat me as if I am just a mere child. Please I am asking you to just talk to him.''

I sighed in frustration, '' Very well, but I do not guarantee anything. Is that clear?'' She nodded, '' Where is he?''

'' Library.''

Lucy had the whole of Cair Paravel in her hands and she knew it.

I quietly opened and closed the library door. I found Edmund nearby one of the windows reading what looked like another law book.

I cleared my throat. Edmund looked up a mask of perfect calm on his face, '' Yes?'' His voice aloof, stung me.

'' We can ignore each other forever Edmund.''

'' I am not ignoring you my lady. No if you will excuse me-'' I walked up to him and wrenched the book from his hands and tossed it to a nearby table. Edmund gaped at me in shock. Hi mask had been broken and now his shoulders slumped in defeat. '' You had he eyes- I- I thought I had lost you to her.''

I kneeled before him,'' Never Ed.''

'' I almost killed you.'' I nodded.

'' Yes you did.'' His face looked distraught with guilt and I could not help but share in his guilt. I kneeled before him and slowly leant forward and pressed my lips to his. I had meant it to be assuring but as my lips pressed to his he backed me up into a wall desperately.

I felt dizzy as he placed heated kisses to my lips and neck. I breathed heavily as my fingers laced themselves into his hair.

The kisses finally slowed and he leant his forehead on mine. I placed a hand on his cheek,'' I Love you.''

Edmund smirked and placed a kiss on my cheek, '' And I you.''

A/N: Please Review


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Due to a review I am abandoning this story


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: all I have to say is wow. When I read all those reviews I was so touched. I have to thank all those supporting fans. Now last, but not least the next chapter in my story...

Everything was as normal as it could be. To know ones surprise Edmund and I began to court. Truth be told Edmund was the least romantic person I knew, and when he tried to be romantic it felt awkward. That's why we fit so perfectly together. He and I knew the darker side of Narnia, of ourselves. We knew battles and bloodshed, but we also a library of books and of horse riding. Everything was not perfect though. He had his kingly duties and I still went to Lumenia.

Lucy and Susan were none the wiser as to what had taken place at the stone table. Edmund did not question how I had gotten the knife or how Jadis had gotten such a hold on me. We rarely discussed the incident and I was glad for it.

The knife that had been procured by Aslan I never saw again, and I was wise to know, not to ask. Aurelia informed me that the while I had been not in my right mind, that witch's army had made a major attack. Which she had been able to hold back for quite some time until Aslan arrived.

Nonetheless, I was glad not to feel the chill in my bones anymore as spring was nearing. Now that it was spring though, prince Rabadash had finally arrived and was insisting that Susan visit his country of Calormen.

Susan sat in her room near the fireplace. I was trying to read a book as Susan embroidered. My curiosity was too much and I quietly closed the book. '' Susan.'' She looked and seeing my expression, put her book down.

'' Yes, what is it?'' She absentmindedly fixed her skirts as she refused to meet my gaze.

'' Are you going to marry him?'' She bit her lip.

'' You know I would never abandon Narnia-''

I smiled a little, '' That's not what I asked.''

She huffed before looking me in the eye, '' Maybe. He's charming and I think- maybe I could learn to love him.''

'' I'm glad that you're so happy. I've never seen you this happy in a very long time.'' Indeed Susan seemed to have a glow around her. Her cheeks were flushed a more and her eyes glimmered a little more. '' So, you're going to take him up on his offer. You're going to Calormen?''

She nodded demurely but I could see the excitement in her eyes, '' A few of the guards will escort me and Edmund plans on being my chaperone.''

Even though I could be nothing but happy for Susan I was still a little disappointed. I hardly got see Edmund as it was. Still I smiled, '' Narnia will be in capable hands with Lucy.''

'' Indeed.'' Susan had a sparkle in her eyes, even more than before, and I bit my tongue to stop from asking what she knew.

The next day Susan publicly announced her trip to Calormen. The next few weeks were filled with packing and plans. If all went right the ship would sail and be in Calormen in a few days. Then Susan, Edmund and the guard would be escorted to Tashbaan and would spend the next few weeks getting to know the country, prince, and the reigning Tisroc.

The day the ship set to sail I had already said goodbye to Susan and Edmund the night before. Now I stood on the beach with Prince Rabadash waiting for the rest of the send off party.

'' I hope that you trip is smooth your highness.'' I commented politely.

He gave a curt nod,'' If Tash deems it to be.'' I bit my lip to keep from commenting. Who knew if Tash was real. After all, I knew Aslan was real and yet the people of Calormen deemed him a demon.

''You do not think are gods are real?'' He seemed amused and he had an air of superiority around him.

'' I did not know what to think your highness. I know that Aslan created Narnia and that he is the highest of all king and I content myself with that.''

He turned to me, '' And you should be Lady Anna. Woman, I think, have no place amongst politics or war, among other things.'' He still held a certain charm despite the arrogance that he had shown off.

'' Your highness-''

I saw the sending off party coming toward us and with a flourish Prince Rabadash kissed my hand and climbed onto the boat. As the rest of the party climbed aboard the boat I tugged Edmund aside.

Seeing me distressed he immediately asked what was wrong, '' Something is off with Rabadash- please just be on your guard.'' He agreed before kissing me on the forehead and climbing aboard the boat.

Lucy stood next to me waving, '' What was that about?''

I waved with her smiling as the ship glided across the water. When the ship was on the horizon line I answered, '' I just wanted to say goodbye one last time.''

Two weeks later I sat in the snow in Lumenia already yearning for the Narnian Spring. With a pang of guilt I realized that Aurelia was stuck here.

She nudged me with her tail, '' Longing for Narnia already daughter of Eve.''

'' Yes.'' I looked over. She had a toothy grin, which might look like to anyone but me, as menacing.

'' You long for the just king?'' I felt the heat rush into my cheeks and she snorted smoke.

'' I do love him. Tell me Aurelia did you once love someone like I love Edmund.?''

She looked into the sky seeming to contemplate her answer before replying, '' I did.''

I sat up straighter,'' Whatever happened?''

'' I lived through our kinds extinction. He did not.'' I saw a wistful expression on her face and I felt a pang of guilt for ever bringing the subject up.

'' I am sorry. I did not mean-''

'' It is alright daughter of Eve. One such as young as you has not learned one of life's most important lessons.''

I looked at her appraisingly, '' And what is that?''

She stared at me thoughtfully seeming a hundred years older than I and I had to fight the urge to look away, '' That all things, even such a rare and true thing as love, must come to an end.''

I had been back in Cair Paravel for now less than a few hours when I received word from a mermaid that Edmund and Susan had escaped from Calormen after Rabadash had threatened to hold the rest of the Narnia's captive if she did not marry him. Lucy had been shocked by the news and I little less than her.

'' He was always so charming.'' She stated as we waited on the beach for the ship that had been spotted a half an hour before.

'' He was.'' Lucy looked at me questioningly but did not ask about my lack of surprise.

'' Do you think that we will have to go to war.'' She looked worried and I put a hand on her shoulder.

'' Let us hope that is not the case.''

'' Well if it is than at least I know how to fight.'' I smiled at her glad that she had been so taken with her lessons and had shown a natural talent.

Right then we saw the ship come onto the horizon. It sped to shore as if the ship itself was being chased. Once the ship had docked we both embraced Edmund and Susan who seemed shaken to the core.

'' He was a cruel man Anna. He put on a facade and we were all blinded. '' Susan whispered to me as I lead her to the Library.

Edmund had not gone inside with us. Instead I had seen him conversing with a blond boy who looked suspiciously like Corin, and yet he wasn't. I had only caught a glimpse of him, but something in the features reminded me of the young Archenland prince.

Edmund came in looking disturbed,'' Edmund what is it?'' Susan asked seeing her brother distressed.

'' I have gotten a message from a young name named Shasta, a citizen of Calormen who recently ran away with a young Tarkheena. He says that the prince plans to attack Anvard and use that as a foothold to invade Narnia.''

'' Then we are to go to war.'' Edmund nodded.

'' I have already summoned Orieus to start gathering our army. We ride to Anvard in an hour's time.''

I stood up from my chair, '' Than I best start packing.''

A/N: Please Please Review !


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

A/N: I'm sorry about the wait. I've been thinking about this chapter for awhile. I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia those belong to C.S. Lewis

Edmund and I sat on horseback galloping with the rest of our troops, making our way to the city of Anvard. Edmund had already sent a griffin to alert King Lune of Archenland of our arrival. I turned back to see Lucy with the archers. She had insisted on fighting and after much arguing Edmund consented. The deal being that Lucy had to stay with the archers during the battle, but I wouldn't put it past Lucy to sneak into the forefront of the battle. As for Susan she agreed that it would be in everyone's best interest to stay at Cair Paravel with our remaining troops just in case we failed.

I tried to calm myself as we neared the capital. I could already feel my blood start to boil and I found myself feeling wound up ready spring up at any moment. I tried to shake myself of the feeling- trying in vain to remind myself that these were not the beat of the witch's army I was fighting, but instead men. Men who had pledged loyalty to the Tisroc and the Prince. They had no choice but to follow and I pitied them. I prayed to Aslan to give me strength.

'' Anna.'' I was brought out of my state of mind by the sound of other horses and clunk of armor and swords. I got off my horse as we entered Anvard. The streets now once filled with civilians were new filled with Archenland knights. The knights parted for us as King Lune came to greet us.

'' King Lune.'' Edmund nodded briefly.

'' Thank you your majesties for coming so quickly. It is indeed comforting to know that we have true allies such as the Narnians.'' He smiled at Edmund and Lucy, and he had a great look of admiration in his eyes.

'' Archenland has always been a friend of Narnia and will always help in any way we can.'' Edmund spoke with a neutral voice and mask of composure on his face.

'' Come we have much to discuss.'' He motioned for the three of us to follow. He lead us through the castle to his study where the once composured face broke into a weary smile. He patted Edmund on the back and kissed mine and Lucy's hand. '' It is good to see all of you again. Indeed it has been too long.'' He inclined his head to me. '' I am to presume that your highness and Lady Anna will be fighting in the battle?''

I looked over at Lucy before I answered, '' Indeed your majesty. I have been in battle before and I have been training Lucy. She is a natural.'' Lucy beamed.

'' But she will be with the archers at all the times.'' Edmund shot Lucy a look.

'' I am assuming that the Lady Anna will also be with the archers?'' Edmund opened his mouth to respond before I shot him a look.

'' No I will be with Edmund in the front.''

King Lune looked from me to Edmund with a knowing look in his eye,'' Very well. Then we must go over our battle plans.''

An hour later I stood in the crowd at the gates of Anvard, watching as the great gates creaked as it was being rammed. Edmund stood next to me, poised to fight.

He caught my gaze and held it before he came closer to me, '' Please reconsider.''

Without breaking my concentration from the gates I whispered,'' I'm not Lucy, Edmund. I can take care of myself.''

'' I would feel better if you were with the archers. I can't be in battle thinking about whether your safe. Whether you're alive or-.''

I turned to him and touched his hand to my cheek,'' You don't have to worry about me Edmund.''

He swallowed and there was a pleading look in his eyes, '' You don't get it do you. I do have to worry- I never stop worrying, I-'' I silenced him with a chaste kiss on the lips, not caring that probably everyone was staring.

'' I love you too Edmund.'' It was then that the gates finally broke and the Calormen army flooded in. I was swept away from Edmund by the crowd and was soon in a fight with one Calormen soldier after another.

I had no idea how long I fought. All I knew is that the once clean streets were filled with blood from both sides and bodies were scattered- some with arrows in the chests, and some bled from sword wounds.

I was tired, my muscles ached and the sun beating down from me of the abnormally hot spring day, seemed to be the bane of my existence.

I know it was past high noon when I spotted Corin. I pushed myself past all the other knights stabbed Corin's opponent in the back. '' Hey!''

I dragged him back near the archers, '' Corin have you forgotten your brain? Did you not hear your father when he told you that you were to stay out of the battle!''

'' But you and Lucy are fighting and your women.'' I smacked him on the face then. '' OW! What was that for.''

'' For your ignorance. Corin, Lucy and I are older than you- have more experience than you. Besides, you are the only heir to the Archenland throne. What would happen if you died in battle?'' Corin looked sheepish and tried to maneuver his way through the archers but I grabbed his arm. '' You would leave Archenland without an heir and your father without a son. You're not being brave Corin you're being foolish!'' I told one of the centaurs to look out for him and went back into the heat of the battle.

I knew the Calormen's were backing down as the sun went down, and I was glad to hear the resounding cheer that went through out the army as they surrendered. I pushed past most of the army who seemed to be circling around something and laughing. I realized why when I saw Rabadash hanging on the wall, his shirt almost pulled over his head. It was a curious and almost laughable thing as he hung there a Narnian arrow near his head. I looked up to see several Narnians patting Lucy on the back. Lucy beamed as she saw me and raised her bow in acknowledgment.

'' Let me down Edmund and fight me like a king and a man; or are you too much of a coward. If so than kill me at once.''

Edmund raised his sword,'' Certainly.''

King Lune who had also just made it past the crowd put his hand on Edmund's shoulder, '' No. If your highness if had challenged a week ago to do just that then I dare say that any Narnian would of answered such a challenge. But by attacking our castle you have proven yourself a traitor, you are not worthy to cross swords with any of these men- or woman,'' he nodded at me and I smiled at Edmund as he gave a brief sigh of relief,'' Take him down and bind him.'' Edmund came over to me as Rabadsh's sword was wrenched away from him and he was taken to the dungeons kicking and screaming.

Amid the cheering Corin had dragged a bewildered looking boy up to his father, '' Here he is father!.'' I saw King Lune talk quietly with the boys before pulling the bewildered looking boy into a hug and kissing his cheeks, before he exclaimed, '' Stand together boys and let the court see you. Does anyone have any doubts?'' The cheers came louder this time and the boy looked beside himself as he stood next to a beaming Corin.

'' Cor.'' Edmund whispered.

I looked at Edmund startled, '' _Cor_?'' He nodded.

The next afternoon brought us to a table at Anvard where we discussed what to do with Rabadash. Most though it was a good idea to decapitate him and be done with it but Edmund put a stop to that idea, '' _Even a traitor may mend. I have known one that did._'' Edmund looked thoughtful and I placed my hand on his as the meeting continued.

'' A fair point your majesty. I say we let him go free if he promises fair dealing in the future.''

Edmund raised his head a little more, '' Very well but if he breaks it than he shall pay the price of his head in battle.''

King Lune nodded before sending the guard to bring Prince Rabadash in. When he was brought in it seemed by all accounts that he was given neither food nor water but I knew that he had been set up in a comfortable room with accommodations.

King Lune spoke clearly as he stated to Rabadash that, '' For your treachery we had every right to your head, but we have decided to bestow a courtesy on account of your youth. We will send you back to Calormen on the grounds-.''

'' You fools you think that I will meet your demands. You are all cowards - unchain me and give me a sword and let's see if any of you _nobility _can stand against me!'' He was struggling against the chains now and several of the nobles stood up to meet his challenge.

'' Peace!'' King Lune shouted, '' Now Rabadash I ask again if you will meet our conditions.''

'' I will never meet the conditions of_ Sorcerers_ and_ Barbarians_ . Every day you keep me here- every insult you make shall be paid in blood. The vengeance of the Tisroc and Tash shall be so great- the burning and the torturing in the these northern lands shall be so great as to be talked about for a thousand years!'' I felt Edmund go rigid.

'' Foolish Rabadash.'' I heard Lucy whisper. I looked in Lucy's direction as she seemed not to be looking at the Prince but behind him. There stood Aslan and everyone stood up at the table.

'' Rabadash,'' The Prince turned around to see Aslan and made a face as if to frighten bet only made me laugh. '' Take care Prince and take the mercy that has been bestowed on you by these kings.''

'' Demon! So you are the demon that the Narnians worship. I suggest you take care _beast_. Tash will soon reign his vengeance upon those that would mock the gods. ''

Aslan did not waver, '' Put away you pride prince or it will be your doom.''

The prince began to shriek,'' Let the skies fall. Let lightening strike upon Narnia and all those that dwell within the land. I shall drag that barbarian queen-''

'' The hour is upon you!'' Prince Rabadash's face became longer and he began to grow shorter. With his height came long, ears, a tail, and hooves. He had become a donkey.

'' Here me now Prince. You shall travel to the temple of Tash in Tashbaan and there is where you will be healed. When the Autumn festival comes you shall change back into your human form and then everyone will know you as Rabadash. '' Rabadash gave a resounding 'ee auh' , '' But heed my words Prince. If you ever travel ten miles away from the temple you shall be changed back into your donkey form and then there will be no cure for you.'' Rabadash walked pitifully out of the room but not before Corin had started to laugh and was soon joined by everyone in the room.

We did not stay in Archenland for long and soon we were greeted at Cair Paravel by a relived Susan. When we told Susan what had happened she could not help herself and laughed until ears were running down her face, and proceeded to shake her head, '' Foolish boy.''

That night I contented to laying on the balcony watching the stars. I heard someone clear their throat and looked to see Edmund watching me. '' May I.'' He waved at the balcony floor.

'' Of course.'' He laid down and I scooted closer to him as I laid my head on his chest.

'' Anna?'' He whispered.

I looked up at him,'' Yes Edmund?''

'' May I ask you a question?''

I smiled, '' Of course.''

He sighed, '' Will you marry me?'' I looked up surprised and saw he was looking down at me- a hopeful expression on his face.

'' Yes- of course.'' We smiled at each other before he put the simple silver ring on my finger and kissed me on the lips.

_'' Suffice to say Edmund and I were married as soon as Peter came back from the north. We were wed by Aslan himself and there was lots of crying on Susan and Lucy's part, and even a tear on Peter's part. A year later we were hunting the white stag and- well you know what happens next. But I'll tell you anyways since you're trying to get my history of Narnia down. Shall I go one professor? _

A/N: As always please review and by the way that line that Edmund says- that was quoted directly from _The Horse and His Boy_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

A/N: I can't believe this is the last chapter but there will be a sequel ! !

I sat in my chambers- sitting at my mirror getting ready for the day. A year had passed since Edmund and I had gotten married. Edmund had insisted that I become a queen in my own right. The council disagreed that there were four thrones in Cair Paravel and there would remain, only four thrones. I agreed and told Edmund, '' That I didn't marry you for your title.''

So I was crowned a princess.

I was startled from my state as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Edmund. I knew when I looked at him that I saw the same love I felt for him-in his eyes.

'' Turn around.'' I put my hairbrush down as he placed the silver circlet- my crown- upon my head. He kissed my neck, '' Perfect.'' he whispered.

We were startled by Lucy barging into our chambers. I was amused as Edmund looked a tad bit annoyed.

'' Mr. Tumnus has told us the most exciting news!''

'' Pray, tell us sister.''

'' The White has been spotted.'' We both bolted after Lucy. We both knew that if any one of us caught the stag it would grant our wish.

All four of us jumped on our horses - and after I checked my compass- rode the for the western wilds. I breathed in the Autumn air and reveled in the exhilaration I always felt when I went riding in the woods. I could not help the smile on my face- even if we didn't catch the stag it was all good fun. If we did find the stag though I knew what I would wish for- a child.

Lucy slowed to a stop in front of me. '' Lucy-'' I saw a blur of white at the corner of my eye and I saw the stag go further into the woods.

'' Anna look-'' I stared up at the lamppost that seemed do out of place among the trees. '' Does it not seem from a dream.''

'' Yes. Or a dream from a dream.'' Susan agreed.

Lucy then took off among the trees, '' Not again.'' Peter muttered. We all followed her into the trees- seeming to get lost in all of the branches. Soon everyone was pushing and shouting and then we fell. I looked up from my place on the floor. I saw the plain wooden floor and room that I associated the professors house with. Then I looked down at myself and the others- we were younger. The same age as we were when we first entered Narnia. I tried to catch Edmund's eye to tell that everything would be alright- that we would be alright. His now boyish face though was focused on the professor. When he did catch my eye it held no love-not the love I was used to seeing-only confusion.

The professor held the cricket ball in his hands,'' What happened.'' His gaze was amused.

'' You would never professor.'' Peter answered.

'' Oh, I believe I would.''

_''They had forgotten me- oh they hadn't forgotten the battles I had won or the friend that I was. They had forgotten the lover, _the wife, _that I had been. I don't know why. I don't know why Aslan chose to punish me like this- but he did, and as much as I'd like to- I cannot hate him. From that moment I could only cling on to the memories- hoping that they wouldn't fade, and that someday they would remember- _he_ would remember. But of course-well I'm getting ahead of myself. Now where were we a yes Caspian- Are you ready professor?'' _

_'' Yes my dear, I am.'' _

_'' Very well then.'' _


End file.
